Ironic Scenario
by kittycat2312
Summary: **DEDICATED TO YUFFIE! Happy Birthday** Yuffie, a young girl keeps failing with her quest to admit her feelings to her childhood friend Vincent, the incarnation of perfection, receives mysterious letters from an anonymous admirer. Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUFFIE!!!!! Or Tiffany XD Whatever you want to be called. Hope you like it, thank Mimi as well please XD

Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be writing this

_**Ironic Scenario**_

"Hey! Vince! Wait up!" I cry, God this is one of those times in life I regret being so short.

"Yuffie." He simply replies, monotone syllables, as always. Rolling my eyes I take my usual place next to him. This is a daily ritual. We walk to school every morning. Have been since we were kids.

"How was your weekend?" I try to make small talk.

"Good." I sweatdrop. Can he only say one word at a time? Even I know that's not the case. He's a genius. . And he's my best friend in the entire world. If he wants to he can talk for ages at a point. But with me, he seems to enjoy saying one word at a time kind of speeches.

Sighing, I look at the ground _'Okay, this is the day. This is the day I will confess. I've been planing this for months. Courage, do NOT fail me now, please. Please to dear God. Please. I need to get this right!_'

"Ya, anyway, listen, Vincent. C-Can I ask you something?" Did he hear the obvious nervous edge in my voice? "I mean if it's OK, course."

"What about?" He is so calm and collected. Why oh why is my courage failing me now? Why did i fall for a guy that can act like he has a heart of stone? Oh right, because he doesn't and he is the coolest, nicest, strongest and, did I mention the COOLEST guy in the world!? Forcing myself onward, I gather all my remaining courage and say, "Wh-What do you" God why are his eyes smoldering me on the spot! Those dark black eyes that look they have no beginning or end? Oh no, my courage! It's gone, "What do you d-do when your computer doesn't work….?" Okay that was really lame. Smart Yuffie. Just smart. Way to knock it up! It was the perfect timing as well, and I blew it.

Blew it. Smooth. Just Smooth.

"Never mind, just forget I said anything, I'm going to school ahead. See you around." Running with all my might, I head for school, not even thinking of looking back. I'm such a coward. I have no right to be anywhere near him. I'm all wrong for him. Unworthy. A piece of garbage. I feel my feet slide across the ground, refusing to walk. With all of my remaining will power, I tread on, not even thinking of stopping. If I DID stop, Vincent would catch up. And he'd know something is wrong. Why cant I be bold about this? For once in my entire life why can't i take control over a situation that can change my whole future? Create a brighter future all around Vincent......

We've been best friends since Kindergarden. I've always been a tomboy. Always will be one to. Our parents threw us together a lot. We would play some sport outside while they weeped over the latest Soap Opera showing. Don't understand the attraction. In no time we were in-seperatable. Even with our families small feud, we still met up. He's just a few months older than me. I always thought of him as a big brother back then. But now I see that he's more than that. I've always loved him. I just couldn't pinpoint it. Till last year. I don't know how. Just that when I saw him in the morning, like I do everyday. He just seemed... different. GOD! I sound like a love-sick teenager! A girly-girl that's been struck by CUPID! For reasons like this I hate Vincent. Damn him for making me fall for him. Damn him, damn him, damn him. What's so special about him?! Aside from the fact that he's president of the Student Council? Captain of the football team? Honor Student? Tall for his age and extremely good looking? Perfect in every thinkable way imagined? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Then look at me. An average student. No special trait what so ever. Average student, good enough grades, not in any sport teams. A bit tall for my age, but still a shrimp next to HIM, and absolutely plain. Nothing interesting. Nothing at all....

ARGH!

Stomping towards my locker, I fling it open and dive to get my books out. When I notice a white envelop neatly placed in the center of my locker. Leaning against the messy surroundings my book occupied. Blinking, I rub my eyes to see if I'm hallucinating. It's still there. I blink again. Still there. Rubbing my eyes AGAIN. It's still there.

Gulping, my trembling hand leans in to retrieve it.

**Greetings Dear Yuffie,**

**Love is as sweet as it is blinding.**

**Just the sight of you seems to make my heart skip a beat.**

**Your smile melts my heart of ice and sets my soul on fire.**

**Just the sound of your laughter fills my ears with an angels song.**

**Maybe we shall meet once more.**

**Twilight is the best part of the day,**

**Just as the Library is a perfect place for silence and discoveries.**

**Sincerely yours, Heart and Soul.**

**Your Secret Admirer.**

................. Huh?

A secret Admirer? Is this some sort of sick joke? RACIST MEN! HATE THEM! Sexist SEXIST! If this is some sort of sick joke I am going to SCREAM! Scrunching the paper up into a small ball, I threw it with all my might at the nearest trash can. In the process it hit some guy on the head, then flung neatly into the trash can. _Hmph_ing, I put my hand on my hips, chin high in satisfaction. Whoever the guy was, he was complaining load. What a wimp. And they call us women over emotional!

Stomping over to class, I day dreamed about the sports show that was on last night. There was suppose to be a continuation tonight. My eyelids were getting heavy. What the hell was the teacher even saying? I can't hear a word she's saying. Looking around. Half of the class is falling asleep on the spot. Then again, it IS Miss. Stepher. Everyone in her class falls asleep. All she can do is tact. Blah Blah Blah. I don't remember the last time she said anything useful. As soon as the bell rang signaling break. I made a dash for the door. Running towards the Cafeteria. I pass by the Library. Stopping on my tracks. I glare menacingly, stupid. Why did it have to be down THIS path?

_Grrrooowwlll._

Sweatdropping, I place my hands over my stomach and scrunch up my face. The moment I find that secret admirer I'm gunna beat him to a pulp!

Innocently opening the double doors. I sneakily make my way to the receptionist. This is uncharted territory.I only come here with Vincent. And most of the time this is my nap place. I fall asleep while he reads. The librarian threatened to kick me out. Apparently my snoring was to loud for her. Locating the receptions desk, I pause. What am I even looking for? The note's in the garbage bin, and probably unreadable by now. That garbage bin has a history for having mainly drinks thrown in it.

Damn it.

Okay think. the message went something like:

Gooshy

Gooey

Gooshy Gooey

Gooshy Mush Goo

Gooshy Mushy Gooey Mush Goo

Something about Twilight

Library is silent and discoveries.

Okay. First is first. I am in the Library. Were there is silence.... that is driving me insane. Where is the noise?! Where is the commotion?! How can people survive in this!? Where is the life in this place?! This Secret Admirer is a FREAK if he likes this place! Next was discoveries. What's there to discover? Silence? Boring stuff? What? Honestly? Then there was that Twilight thing..... wait.

Selphie was talking about a book called Twilight. She kept saying that it was a Gooshy Gooey Mush Goo Mushy kind of book thing. My secret Admirer is Gay? God THATS sure comforting. Har Har Har. Im DYING of laughter.

Standing face to face with the four-eyed receptionist, who doesn't even seem to notice me, I cough. My brown eyes met her green eyes as she silently looked up, "Where's the book Twilight?" I'm in a bad mood, and my stomach feels like it's about to explode. Four eyes pointed to the left side of the library, "Go straight, its somewhere down that aisle." Somewhere down the aisle.... YEESH thats helpful. I can't even see the end of the aisle.

Taking a deep breathe, I tread over to start my search. Scanning ever book, ever centimeter and inch of the shelf. I search for the book. "AHA!" I shout in triumph! "FOUND IT!" Grinning in joy and exuberance, I clutch the book tightly to my stomach. Opening it, I look in and see in pencil something written.

**Greetings Once more Dear Yuffie,**

**You have found the next clue.**

**I commend you.**

**Within the journeys of this book. **

**Hidden secrets will tell you what your heart desires most.**

**Patience is a key virtue.**

**I look forward to our next meeting.**

**Sincerely yours. Heart and Soul.**

**Your Secret Admirer**

ANOTHER ONE!! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!! I will kill this "Secret Admirer"! I will KILL WHOEVER IT IS, taking my valuable time away from me! I could be with Vincent right now. AAARRGGHH!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I will try to update as fast as possible, not easy and sorry if it takes forever sometimes, I work on it everyday.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**In the Previous Chapter:**_

**Greetings Once more Dear Yuffie,**

**You have found the next clue.**

**I commend you.**

**Within the journeys of this book. **

**Hidden secrets will tell you what your heart desires most.**

**Patience is a key virtue.**

**I look forward to our next meeting.**

**Sincerely yours. Heart and Soul.**

**Your Secret Admirer**

ANOTHER ONE!! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!! I will kill this "Secret Admirer"! I will KILL WHOEVER IT IS, taking my valuable time away from me! I could be with Vincent right now. AAARRGGHH!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ironic Scenario Chapter 2**

_'Damn this book, I'm home and on usual circumstances, I would be chatting with Vincent online! Stupid, STUPID BOOK!! It's taking away my precious time! And I bet this book is crap! What can be so good about a mushy mushy book? Not to mention that this is going to take me FOREVER to finish!! How many days?! All of the time I could be spending with Vincent is not going to have to be spent on this stupid, STUPID book!! That's it, when I catch this secret admirer, I'm going to kill him, get my hands around him and strangle him to death!!'_ Yawning again, I plunge on into the book unwillingly. '_This is the fattest book I've ever read! How do people have the patience to read this kind of book? You have Selphie that I can partly understand, she's a mushy mushy type of girl and fantasizes about Romance every second of her life, she barely concentrates or talks about anything else, so she just likes it for the Romance. But Olette on the other hand! I can't understand how Olette can STAND reading these kinds of books?! She's suppose to be a smart and rational person!! Not a girl that gets trapped into mushy gooey bleh stuff this like!! They're so BORING! How can anyone stay awake while reading these kinds of books?! It's torture!!_' Yawning once more, I fight my closing eyes as I turn to Page 2. _'WHEN WILL THIS BOOK EVER END?! I'm DYING over here! I'll kick his ass, and send him flying to the next galaxy! He must be gay reading this book........ but what if the Secret Admirer is a lez?! AAAHHH! And now I have to figure out this stupid book and find that next clue when I'm struggling to even reach Page 3!! God, if you exist, please end my life in this second right here!! It's already 8 at night!! And I'm SLEEPY!! I USUALLY SLEEP AT MIDNIGHT!!! But look at me NOW!!_'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_3 hours later_

_'OMG! Edward is SO SWEET! He reminds me of Vincent a lot, although Vincent can't do the impossible.... or maybe he can. They're both so cool, and super smart! And what they share most in common is: THEY ARE PERFECT!! No wonder Selph and Olette this like so much!! How can a girl NOT like it?! That's like asking for dinosaurs to exist again!! But what Edward did for her!! Sacrificing all of that for her, and he is SO SWEET!! As in BEYOND SWEET!! KYAAH!! I might actually start liking him more than Vin-..... what am I SAYING?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!! VINCENT IS MY NUMBER 1 FOR EVER!!!' _ And before I knew it, I was already near halfway through the book. Turning to the next page, I get more annoyed with Mike every second, it's not normal if you DON'T get annoyed with him! Following and tailing Bella like that, he should be labeled 'stalker'! '_It would fit him perfectly!_' Looking at the next page, I see an underlined word, '**gym**' stand out in the page. Turning over the page once more, I see '**gym**' underlined again. Looking back at the secret admirers note, it clearly said _'__**Hidden secrets will tell you what your heart desires most**__._' Well it said other things, but for some reason that caught my eye, why? Don't ask me. Looking at the book to my letter, again, and again, and again. My head snaps up, "THE GYM!!!" I scream, shoving my head back at the book, another word is underlined, '**badminton**', what does badminton mean? Gym and Badminton? The Badminton section in the Gym? Possibly... go there first thing in the morning. YOSH! Then I can get over and done with this!! But now that i think about it.... Didn't Olette and Selph say that there was another book after Twilight? What was it's name now...... New Mars? Neon Moon? GROAN!! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!

Anyway........Now, back to the book.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_2 a.m._

It is offical. This book is SO SWEET!! Before I go to the gym tomorrow, I need to get New Moon. Thank God I finally figured the name out!! Well.. it wasn't that hard... it was in the back of the book but oh well... SO WAS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF IT!! AND NOW I'M SO PUMPED UP!!! Alice really does go overboard!! And anyway, this must be one of the best Romance stories in the world that was ever written!! Edward willing to go through so much for her!! I'm sure that if anyone goes through that much for me, I'd possible have to pick him over Vincent..... although the chances of that are low... there are still chances!! But no matter what, right now Vincent is my number one!! And I will make sure no one takes that place!! I've also decided the names I hate most in the world: James, Victoria and Laurent!! I mean, who can't!? After this book?! THey're the bad guys that are trying to tear apart the perfect couple!! I'm SOOO glad James is dead though, he deserved it!! Trying to tear those two apart!! And poor Alice!! At least she now knows the truth about her past. And in PROM!!!!! Every girl dreams since they were kids, even I'm no exception from this. For all my tomboy apparel I dream about it.... Only when Vincent's there in the same picture of course, without him there it wouldn't really BE like a prom. For me at least. Putting the book to the side, I know that tonight I'm going to dream about Twilight. But only now, I'm going to Bella, and Vincent is going to be Edward. Putting the book to the side, I turn off my bed post light and lie down in bed. Closing my eyes, I drift off into slumber, I think about our happily ever after.

Sweet Dreams.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_I'M LATE!!!!!' _

God damn it! My stupid alarm clock wouldn't wake me up! YOSH!! Note to self, get a louder alarm clock that has the capacity to tear the house down the entire house!!

Then again... I don't think mom will like that that much...... ANYWAY I STILL GOT TO BUY ONE!!

Running down the street, I lost tract of how many people I passed. Quiet frankly, I don't even remember seeing Vincent as I ran down towards school. Sprinting through the school gates, I burst through the school doors in record time. I throw a quick glance at the clock and nearly leap in joy when I see that i still have 10 minutes before class starts. YOSH!! This is all going according to plan now!! I can still stop by the library to get New Moon!! Running full speed to the library I turn around a corner when I hear someone shouting my name from behind me. Coming to a quick halt, I turn to look over my shoulder. Panting and trying to come after me, I see a tired down Reno, struggling to keep up. He looks like he's about to collapse onto the floor in exhaustion..... I wasn't even running that fast......

"Yo, Yuff, what's up?" He asks trying to act casually, leaning against the wall, still struggling and trying to catch his breathe. As well as trying to act smooth.

Shrugging, I casually reply, "Nothing much, going to get something."

"What're you going to get?" Why is he even talking to me?! We barely exchange words, even if he is in our 'group of friends'. Can't he tell that I'm in a hurry?!

"Nothing much." Damn, I can't tell him I'm going to the library! That would be a dent in my reputation!! AND WHY DOES HE EVEN CARE?!

"Want me to accompany you?" His eyes sparkle at the thought.... Damn him to hell, why are his eyes sparkling like that?!

Wait...... Please to God don't tell me..........

RENO is my secret admirer?! Backing away slightly I try to lighten my voice as I say, "No thanx. Bye."

Running away from him even faster than before, I turn towards the library door and make a quick check if he's following me. Slowing down slightly, I listen for anyone sound of someone following me.....

Thank GOD there's none!! He's not following!!

Entering the Library, I close my eyes and silently think to myself. Placing my hand under my chin, I consider possible reasons for him talking to me.

Sadly, I can only think of one: Reno is my secret admirer......

If Reno IS my 'gay' secret admirer, I might as well just jump off the nearest cliff.....

There's no way Im going to accept that. But I think I will still strangle him anyway....

Thinking ahead once more.... I come to this conclusion:

I think the school's roof is about high enough that it can replace my missing cliff.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author Note: Once more I apologize if I reply late, I have a break in school soon, so I will work on it the moment it starts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I will try to update as fast as possible, not easy and sorry if it takes forever sometimes, I work on it everyday. And I AM Sorry if it's taking forever, I understand how annoying it is when a story doesn't update for a while. I get that a lot. Pisses me off to. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**In the Previous Chapter:**_

If Reno IS my 'gay' secret admirer, I might as well just jump off the nearest cliff.....

There's no way Im going to accept that. But I think I will still strangle him anyway....

Thinking ahead once more.... I come to this conclusion:

I think the school's roof is about high enough that it can replace my missing cliff.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ironic Scenario Chapter 3**

Heading out of the library, I try to remain inconspicuous as I stealth my way towards the History classroom. Unconsciously, I could feel something poking me from inside my bag pack. Damn New Moon. I WANT TO READ IT BAD!! and NOW!! Peeking behind the last turn that would bring me to my first class, I dash out and jump just in-front of the classrooms door. Looking around me once more, no one seems to notice me as they pass by towards their next class, thank GOD for that, one good thing about not being TO popular was that no one would notice me so much. Inhaling deep breathes, I open the door only to grin as she sees that class hasn't started yet. Everyone was separated into their normal chat groups... well not exactly normal, normal. But a chat group that they turn into on a Friday.

For example, on the left hand side of the room, was Selphie and Olette, discussing a book in detail, mooning over it, probably another Romance novel that just came out a few days ago, or is suppose to come out sometime this month.... '_Maybe I should join them.. after reading Twilight... I'm hooked!! But..... Wait...... NO!! NO!!! That would dent my reputation!! I'M A TOMBOY!! I DO NOT DO ROMANCE!! Snap out of it Yuffie, just snap out of it!! NO ONE CAN KNOW!! NO ONE!!_' Beside them, well more like on the opposite side of them, on the right hand side of the room, Hayner and Pence were hovering over a magazine, they seem to be talking about an upcoming skateboard competition that should be either taking place this weekend... or sometime this, or next, month.... '_I could work with that.. definitely.. skateboarding.... awesome!! Always wanted to learn... but never had the chance to... wanted to spend more time with Vincent.... -sigh-_' Last of all, in the back center of the classroom, Tidus and Yuna were whispering about something to one another.... '_DEFINITELY not going to join them... EWWW... they're probably talking about their date tonight or this weekend... YUCK!! DEFINITELY not going anywhere NEAR there!!_' Dear god, let the bell ring soon. I don't feel like joining ANY of those groups. NONE of them...

_**BRING!!!!**_

Thank GOD the bell rang, thank god my prayers were answered, I won't have to merge in with any of the groups. Out of them all, I have to say, I could probably go best with Hayner and Pence. But Hayner is going to talk about seeing himself winning first prize, I just know it. I hate that. Besides, even if it IS with sports, I'm not 100% into skateboarding, especially since I don't know how to do it, or know anything about if for that fact. So sadly, I can't get into his '**vibe**' about it and listen to him prattle on about it endlessly. With Selphie and Olette, my cover would be ruined, or I'd be discovered, or both. Can't let that happen. Definitely not. And with Tidus and Yuna, they're going to ignore my existence and go lovey-dovey on each other. Just disgusting. Going to my seat, I plop myself onto the chair and get my pencil case and books out, being EXTREMELY carefully not to let anyone see New Moon hidden inside.

I tried to appear..... NORMAL.... if that was possible. I knew that everyone would notice that something was wrong, well at least those that knew me well... enough... would notice....

Already, I could feel Olette, Yuna and Selphie's eyes on my back, clearly thinking: _'What's wrong with Yuffie?'_. Damn them for being so observant. Damn them for being my three closest female friends in the world! Can't blame them though. I AM acting weird... I know that. I accept that. Although I can't really do anything about it, because my body won't do exactly what my mind wants me to do. I was taking notes, TAKING ACTUAL NOTES..... IN CLASS...... I was even listening in class.... actually LISTENING to the teacher moaning on, and on, and on about Henry VIII! Anyone with eyes knew I wasn't paying attention. Even I would know!! Though I have to admit, the topic isn't THAT boring.... But six wives is pushing the limit! Seriously! And killing two of them.... that's cruel. Poor people. He might have even killed THREE people... poisoning the first one......

ARGH!

I do not like studying! Unless there's a test coming up! So basically: Yuffie = Not listening in class.

Glancing at the clock, I started tapping my foot impatiently. I WANT THIS CLASS TO BLOODY END FOR GODS SAKE!! I don't care how interesting this topic is, not like I will admit that to ANYONE, I want to get out of here and read New Moon!! That's all I want!! And to bloody kill whoever my secret admirer is!! Strangle his neck and torture him!!! I mean, I haven't talked to Vincent in like... 24 hours!!! A new personal record!! UNACCEPTABLE!!! Olette, Selph and Yuna were still throwing me worried glances, I SERIOUSLY wished they would stop it. As the seconds continued, I started tapping my feet harder, agitated. IS THIS HOW LONG A CLASS USUALLY IS?! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!!

_**BRING!!!!**_

THANK GOD!! I hear everyone rushing out of room, heading for their next class. Usually, I would be the same, the first to leave in fact. But now, I'm taking my time. Still being careful that no one would see the book. Slowly, I made my way towards the door, only to see Olette and Selphie leaning against the wall, waiting for me. DAMN THEM!! Out of all the days in the world that they choose to stick by me and annoy me, it had to be today. Just HAD to be didn't it?! Stomping right past them, I could hear their footsteps following by closely, turning around to confront them, they stop at their tracks, "Why are you guys following me?!" I demand.

Olette calmly answer me, staring me right in the eye, "We aren't following you Yuffie, we share Math together, remember? Plus, were you're friends. What's wrong with us hanging out?!"

Selphie chimes in, "Come on Yuff, there's something wrong isn't there? And besides, just like what Olette said, we're you're friends."

"But you're following behind me like you're my minions!!"

"Are not!!" They said simultaneously.

"ARRGGHH!!"

Stomping off, I try to loose them, but I could still hear them following behind me. I was pissed at them. I don't want them following me!! I need to get to that gym!! Turning past a corner, I bump into Reno. The only thing that kept me from falling was that Olette and Selphie caught my arm.

"Yo Yuff!! Was-sup?!" Reno's voice booms in. ARGH. I do NOT have time to deal with him. I swear he's getting on my nerves.

Stealing my arms away from Olette and Selphie, I reply, "Nothing."

I storm away from him, clearly pissed, trying to loose him like a did this morning.... Although I tried to WITHOUT running this time. But like a persistent fly, he kept buzzing around me, and he was getting on my nerves even more than he did this morning. I wanted a fly swapper so bad right now, so I could kill him, swap him to death, then I could be at peace. But no, he kept annoying me, buzzing about things like, "hey, we have math together next right? Wanna sit next to me?" or "Hey, at lunch do you wanna hang out?" WHAT THE HELL IS HE TRYING TO DO?! Bust a move? SERIOUSLY!! I have absolutely NO interest in him. Behind me, I could imagine that Olette and Selph would have question marks dangling all over their heads. They're probably going to bombard me with questions later about him. Damn him for making my life more complicated now!!

Reaching for the Math classroom door, I reached my hand out to get the door knob so I could escape from him, but Reno's hand got to it before I did, and he held the door open for me, just like a driver does for an executively rich boss, or how a butler opens the door to a mansion for the master or guest. I stopped right in-front of it and raised my eyebrow at him, "Ladies first." He said arrogantly, waiting for me to go in.

"Yes, ladies first. What are you waiting for?" It was meant to hurt him. Scar his ego maybe.

I succeeded. He started clutching his heart dramatically, reaching his hand out to his forehead while bending his knees a lot. A typical damsel-in-distress pose. Pushing him out of the way, I walk in ahead of him. Olette and Selphie followed behind me, laughing at Reno was lying their on the floor now. Twitching every few seconds. I slumped into my seat, and the two next to me were soon occupied by Olette and Selphie. Thank god for them right now. I don't want Reno anywhere NEAR me. He just creeps me out!!

A few seconds after we entered the classroom, came in to start class. TIfa and I were friends, sort of. She didn't want to become a teacher. If she had a choice she wouldn't at least. But her dad tricked her into signing a sheet of paper that made her swear she would teach for at least 5 years. So she had absolutely no choice in the matter, she was stuck. Gazing around the classroom, I could see half of the guys going Gaga over her, hearts in their eyes. Feasting over her body no doubt. Tifa was one of THOSE girls, the girls that had bodies to die for, you know, with the curves the bust and all that. Half of the girls in this class were like me, waiting for the curves and no bust. But unlike half of the girls that WERE like me, I'm not desperate for that kind of body. Unless....... '_Does Vincent like a girl with curves?_'

Clapping her hands together, TIfa commands our attention back to the front of the classroom. Holding a textbook in one of her hands she gazes at the page and calls out, "Open up Page 50 and do Exercise 12, all of it." Half of the class groan in response to that, the exercise was LONG, 23 questions long.

"But , we can't finish that all today!!" A random boy called out in the front

"Tifa carelessly shrugged and said, "If you can't finish it, it's homework, just like the fact that you have a test on Monday."

"WHAT!!!" The class erupted in protest,

"You got a problem with that?"

"I HAVE A SKATEBOARD COMPETITION THIS WEEKEND!!" Hayner called out.

"Well to bad. I'm sure you can find time to do all your OTHER pieces of homework AND do your skateboard competition no problem. So the choice is yours, fail or pass. Skateboard of study. Not my problem."

Another groan of protest erupts from half of the class, or 3/4s now. Besides me, Olette was already starting the exercise, no doubt she would also be planning her weekend timetable so she could still study AND watch Hayner go to the skateboard competition. She would probably have to bring some of the homework there with her to balance things. Selphie was doing the exercise as well, although, not as focused as Olette is, she would probably be worrying about whether she could fit in reading a new romance story alone with doing all of the homework. Turning back to my textbook, I slowly start to do.... Algebra...

AARRGGGHHH!!

I hate math. Hate it. The first question was 36/x = 9, that I can do, x = 4, easy. And number question 6.) +7+(+6) =13. Especially, 3x + 4y + 7y, you just have to simplify, so it equals, 3x + 13y. Simple as that. Thank god it wasn't something else. Like probability. HATE probability. ITS TO SIMPLE!! It's so simple that my head gets messed up in it!!

Finishing the entire exercise, Olette relaxes in her seat. That was fast. Then again I am already 3/4 done. Looking beside me at Selphie, she was on the lsat question, just about to finish it of. Looking at my work, I could her approaching footsteps, stealing a quick glance up, I could see Tifa coming up to Olette, who had her hand up in the air.

"What's wrong Olette?"

"What do you do when you're done?"

I sweat-drop, the half of the class who wasn't even near halfway groaned.

"Do the next exercise or revise. It's your choice."

Nodding, Olette gets back to working on it. Looking at Hayner, his eyes are on her the entire time, dazed. It's SO OBVIOUS!! The entire school is waiting for him to just bloody admit it!! Hayner is in love with Olette. And I bet she loves him to. Although knowing her, she won't admit it to him, she'd say something like, "_IT GOES AGAINST ALL THE RULES OF ROMANCE FOR A GIRL TO CONFESS TO A GUY!!" _So were all left with waiting for Hayner to confess to her. Wonder how long that will take, 20 years? Most likely. He gets cold feet whenever he tries. Olette knows, Pence knows, the world knows. Although he doesn't know that.... Poor Pence, he's going to become a third wheel soon.

_**BRING!!!!**_

The ready students evacuated the classroom in a hurried rush, leaving only me, Olette and Selphie in the classroom. Everyone rushed out to get food in the cafeteria, so we were the last in the classroom, even Tifa left already. Slowly I tried to loose Olette and Selphie as I made my way to the gym. After reaching the doorway, I turn to look quickly over my shoulder, they were still packing up their bags, talking to one another animatedly, again most likely about a new book. I think I heard the words "Other" "Boleny" and "Girl"... wonder what book that is. "Other Boleyn Girl"? Oh well, time to go to the gym.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Entering the gym, I head for the storage room. Opening the door, I turn towards the Badminton section. Heading towards the rackets, i sift through them, taking covers off and tossing them all over the ground. Searching desperately for the next clue. Failing to find it, I turn to the shuttlecock containers, deciding between the feathered ones and the non feathered ones, I grabbed the later on and started emptying all of them, finding a message on any of them, scrambling them all over the floor and kneeling down to look carefully at each of them.

"OYE!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! CLEAN THIS MESS UP!!! NOW!!!"

Cringing, I turn to see Coach Cid glaring at me. Scrambling up, I run past him, heading towards the outdoor basketball court.

"HEY!! GET BACK HERE!! CLEAN THIS MESS UP NOW DARN IT!!! OYE!!!" He call back for me.

No way in hell am I going back there, It's a death trap. Cleaning that up will take me AGES!! And I don't have ages to spare, I have to look for the next clue.... But when?! Coach won't let anyone near the storage room again!! NOOOO!!!

Reaching the outdoor basketball court, I stop to catch my breathe, checking behind me, I''m relieved that he's not following me anymore. Thank God!! Looking down at the court, there are a bunch of girls in the middle, looking worried and agitated. I recognized one of my classmates in the middle. Melanie... or was it Garnet? Anyway, she was the captain of the girls basketball team, and right now she looked really worried. I wonder what about. Feeling my eyes on her, she looks up at me and our eyes meet. Suddenly something crosses through her eyes, flickers for a brief second, just before she called out, "YUFFIE!!!"

My ears were ringing. Rubbing my ears, I try to stop the ringing as she came running towards me. Why? Were not really even friends, not even acquaintances, I don't even remember her name!!"

"YUFFIE!! I NEED YOU TO DO ME A HUGE HUGE FAVOR!! PLEASE!!!! PPLLEEAASSEE YUFFIE PLEASE!!!!"

"Okay, okay, turn it down an octave, what?"

"Can you join the girls basketball team?"

"Huh?" was my genius response.

"Join the girls basketball team. Please? We NEED someone your height for the right wing. Our previous player quit this morning, and you're a PERFECT replacement!! So will you? PLEASE? PPLLEEAASSEE?!"

"Umm.... okay?" What else could I say? Honestly? She was leaning so close that her nose was touching mine, and she was on her toes. Her eyes were like firecrackers, bright and excited type.

"YOU WILL?! THANK YOU YUFFIE THANK YOU!!! It won't be a problem, I've seen you play before. You can do it!! You were great at basketball during PE anyway!! You'll fit right in!!"

"Umm... Okay...." was, again, my genius response. Did she have to be so excited about it? And how was I going to find time to look for the next clue?! SERIOUSLY?!

"Great, come here at lunch, the other girls might want to see just HOW good you are. But don't worry, I have utmost confidence in you, so I'm sure you'll be accepted." she said with a huge grin, "So we'll see you at lunch? Well I'll see you next period anyway, but you'll come at lunch anyway right?"

"Sure... why not..."

"THANK YOU YUFFIE!! REALLY!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!"

"It's okay, umm... Can you let go of me now?" I was suffocating, she was breaking my rib cage with her bear hug, "I CAN'T BREATHE!!!" I cry out.

"Oops, sorry, anyway. See you lunch Yuffie!!" she cried out again before running back towards the rest of her team.

Just great. What have I gotten myself into? Now HOW am I going to find time to look for the next clue?! Seriously!!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A.N: Okay, I will update as soon as possible, I know what happens next. Sorry it was slight late, I DID finish it before, but it got deleted. And i know, pathetic excuse, but sadly, it's the truth. It was done on Monday =.= oh well.. it will be done soon :P And just like I promised!! Longer XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I will try to update as fast as possible, not easy and sorry if it takes forever sometimes, I work on it everyday. And I AM Sorry if it's taking forever, I understand how annoying it is when a story doesn't update for a while. I get that a lot. Pisses me off to. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**In the Previous Chapter:**_

"Great, come here at lunch, the other girls might want to see just HOW good you are. But don't worry, I have utmost confidence in you, so I'm sure you'll be accepted." she said with a huge grin, "So we'll see you at lunch? Well I'll see you next period anyway, but you'll come at lunch anyway right?"

"Sure... why not..."

"THANK YOU YUFFIE!! REALLY!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!"

"It's okay, umm... Can you let go of me now?" I was suffocating, she was breaking my rib cage with her bear hug, "I CAN'T BREATHE!!!" I cry out.

"Oops, sorry, anyway. See you lunch Yuffie!!" she cried out again before running back towards the rest of her team.

Just great. What have I gotten myself into? Now HOW am I going to find time to look for the next clue?! Seriously!!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Ironic Scenario Chapter 4**_

Walking glumly to English, my shoulders felt like they were going to fall off any second. Opening the door and slumping into my seat, I let my head slam itself onto the table. No one was here yet, I had a little time to myself so I could think, Thank GOD for that! Plopping my head up, I rested it against my palm as I looked out of the window, it would look like I was day dreaming to anyone who walked in the room. But if it were Olette, Selphie OR Yuna, they would think I was crazy. They knew better than anyone in the school, that if I had time, I would be next to Vincent. They're the only people in the school that knew I liked him. And I would like to keep it that way. But right now I have to think, how am I going to get back into that storage room to find that missing message?! I have to go there either before or after I meet up with the basketball girls team tryouts. Why did I say I would go?! Why didn't I just say no?! Now I'm obliged to go!! Whether I want to or not!! But I don't even want to join the team!!

Slamming my head onto the table, I growl in frustration. I'm in a tied scenario and I don't know how to get out of it.

Looking up, I see that the class is already half full, and no one knows I'm even here. It's like I don't exist. Is that a good or a bad thing I wonder... Right now I'm going for that's good. Sitting up straight, I now realize that I'm acting OOC, how strange. I hate people who act like something they're not. DETEST them. But I can't help but feel OOC right now, I can't even THINK STRAIGHT!!! Part of my mind thinks I've already gone insane.

_**BRING!!!!**_

I've been hearing a lot of that bell lately... never heard it THIS load before though.

Sitting up straighter, I try to look like I usually would, out of focus in class, hyper, STRONGLY against sexist comments (I think no matter what happens to me I will always be strongly against it) so that's basically it. I have to do all of those things. YOSH!!! I can do that, those are the simplest things I've ever heard of!!! So I can do that, I mean what would be the difficulty?

Relaxing in my seat, I see Olette and Selphie come in, I share all of my classes with then. I always have since we were in Grade School, now we're in High School and still in-seperetable. Aside from when I'm with Vincent. Vincent was the only one that could drag me away from them, aside from my mother or father. Somehow I always wanted to play more with Vincent, or spend more time near him. One of the reason, I'm sure, is that he is NOT sexist, he believes that women and men are equals in this world!! How come there aren't that much people like that in the world? There should be!! The world would be a hell of a better after that!! Everyone would live as equals!!! Or near equals at least!! With no sexist or racist remarks!! Think how much better our world would be THEN!!

Grinning up at them, I could see surprise mingle in with their facial features, ushering them forward, I turn around for a brief moment and barely catch them sharing passing a look between one another. No doubt wondering if one of them can come up with an explanation for my strange behavior. Mr. Le frances dances into the room in glee and anticipation, "Bonjour my cheri!!" he announces to the class, his french accent strong and distinctive. You would know he was coming from MILES away!! He always wore a tutu, had his hair up in a bun and always danced, not to mention.... he smells weird. Not in the rude sense, but he has this flowery scent on him, that distinct him from half of the school, no 3/4 is more accurate. I don't have anything against him, he isn't racist or sexist so I like him, but I still think it's ironic that a french guy is teaching an English class....

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Glumly heading for the outdoor basketball court, I thank god that English and Biology didn't kill me yet. I refuse to die until I strangle that son of a bitch!!! Strangle him then dangle him from the schools roof top!! That sounds like a good plan, get my hands on a rope, wear gloves, strangle him, then throw him over the roof. I can deal with that. That should be easy enough...

Entering the court, I could see that only half of them were there, the other half should be on the way, waiting at the edge of the court, I wait for the Captain and half of the rest of them team. Looking at the skies, I get lost in thought and I don't notice the Garnet hop up next to me, it's Garnet right? Oh well. Snapping back into reality, she pulls me towards the rest of the team, all of them eagerly awaiting me. Someone was already holding a basketball for us. Stopping short, the Captain started giving instructions to everyone, I barely listened to her, I'm still to preoccupied with how I'm going to look through those Badminton stuff. My head snapped up when I heard her say my name, pointing to one of the two teams in front of me. Heading toward the selected team, I saw Melanie go sit on the bench '_WHAT KIND OF CAPTAIN IS SHE?! SHOULDN'T SHE BE PLAYING TO?!_' Frowning in irritation, I get into the right wing, trying to appear.... not pissed.

Seconds after the whistle was blown, the ball was passed to me. Wow. They weren't kidding when they said they'd test me, all the passes are going to be passed to me aren't they. Damn it. I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!!! I HAVE TO FIND THAT LETTER AND MURDER THE SECRET ADMIRER!!!! DARN IT!!

Taking my irritation out on the ball, I kept scoring. I don't know how much I did. But all of my rage was turned into energy and taken out on that one innocent ball. DRAT THIS TEAM!!! WHY AM I EVEN HERE?!?! Cussing under my breathe, I aim and take a shoot at the basket, occasionally passing it to someone else to let them shoot when circumstances for me were impossible. Taking in deep breathes, I bend down and try to catch my breathe. Drat, I barely have to use this much energy, I'm EXHAUSTED!! Wiping the sweat off, I get back up and head for the basket, ball passed towards me. Shooting, the whistle blows, echoing across the court. Stopping where I was, whoever was on my team started to surround me, patting every inch they could touch. Smiling and congratulating me, the opposing team was laughing and smiling welcomingly at me. Crowding around the now crowded space, I felt myself suffer from claustrophobia, I was never claustrophobic before, this was new. Reaching a hand out to freedom, I try to break through the mass of girls.

"Okay Everyone!! Back away!! Give Yuffie some space now!!! Back away slowly!! DON'T SUFFOCATE HER!!"

Thank God for Garnet, I can breathe!!! Melanie sure is a life saver. Gasping for air, I start to breathe. Looking up, everyone was still smiling at me, grinning, laughing.

"The score is 50 - 20. YUFFIE'S TEAM WON!!!"

"Heh?" Was my genius response. We won? My team won? By that much?!

"And as you all saw, 45 of those points were by our new beloved team member: YUFFIE!!!"

I SCORED OVER 3/4 OF THAT?! 45 HOOPS?! WHY DON'T I REMEMBER ANY OF THIS?! All I remember was being pissed and angry and taking my anger out on the now pathetic looking ball.

"Captain, it looks like we need to throw this ball away." One of the girls said, inwardly sweat-dropping, I start to feel sorry for my anger reliever.

"The bin is over there. It looks deflated..." I think I went a SLIGHT bit to hard on it now... My bad. Lesson #1.) Don't take all of your anger out on the basketball.... take about 1/2 of your anger out on it. The ball might just still survive.

"Come on girls!! Let's go get changed!! Yuff come with me, I need to give you your new team outfit!!"

"Oh, Um. Right." Oh ya, I'm part of the team now, more time taken off my timetable with Vincent.

"Let's welcome our new team member team!!"

"WELCOME YUFFIE!!!"

For some strange reason, I felt overwhelmed by this. They were welcoming me with open arms. Smiling warmly at me, welcoming with open arms, as if I was part of their team forever. Like we've been friends since we were in diapers. Like we've always known each other. It was so welcoming, I thought I could feel tears in my eyes. It was like I was being welcomed into a second family. One of them extended their arm to me and pulled me forward. They all started to gather around me, accompanying me to the changing room, instead of just me accompanying them.

Entering the changing room, Melanie grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards a locker, "This is your Locker where you keep your stuff, we each have our own. First rehearsal is after school, second is tomorrow at 1. I know it's a weekend, but bear with it. PLEASE!!"

"Okay okay!" Was my instant response, I don't like begging. I don't know how to respond to it.

_Rustle Rustle_

There was a noise coming outside of the window.

"_SHUSH DUDE!! They might hear us!!_" Someone whispered, clearly trying to get whoever he was with to shut up

_**"KKYYAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"**_

_"SHIT THEY HEARD US!!"_ The first voice shouted, panicked.

_"RUN!!"_ Gritting my teeth and clenching my fist, I burst through the door and run up to where the sound came from. Bumping into 2 boys at the same time. Whoever I hit landed on the floor, butt first.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!"

That did it. That hit my last nerve. "YOU HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO SAY THAT TO ME YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!!!" Both boys looked wide-eyed at me, going pale to quickly I should think. Wouldn't surprise me if they had no more blood in their veins. Serves them right. "YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS ARE GOING TO LEARN A LESSON!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!" I screamed, their ears should be ringing by now to.

"What's a GIRL going to do to us? You're probably another weakling, just like the lot. Girl's only good point is there body!!"

If i thought they hit my last nerve before. I wonder what that remark hit.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Just. Said?!" I calmly asked, emphasizing every letter.

"What's a wimpy pathetic girl gonna do to us macho men?! HUH!!"

That did it.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU CALL US WIMPY AND MEASLY!!"

I think they died......

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A.N: Sorry again if I don't update often, In any of my stories. And yes this is shorter than the last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I will try to update as fast as possible, not easy and sorry if it takes forever sometimes, I work on it everyday. And I AM Sorry if it's taking forever, I understand how annoying it is when a story doesn't update for a while. I get that a lot. Pisses me off to. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**In the Previous Chapter:**_

_"SHIT THEY HEARD US!!"_ The first voice shouted, panicked.

_"RUN!!"_ Gritting my teeth and clenching my fist, I burst through the door and run up to where the sound came from. Bumping into 2 boys at the same time. Whoever I hit landed on the floor, butt first.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!"

That did it. That hit my last nerve. "YOU HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO SAY THAT TO ME YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!!!" Both boys looked wide-eyed at me, going pale to quickly I should think. Wouldn't surprise me if they had no more blood in their veins. Serves them right. "YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS ARE GOING TO LEARN A LESSON!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!" I screamed, their ears should be ringing by now to.

"What's a GIRL going to do to us? You're probably another weakling, just like the lot. Girl's only good point is there body!!"

If i thought they hit my last nerve before. I wonder what that remark hit.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Just. Said?!" I calmly asked, emphasizing every letter.

"What's a wimpy pathetic girl gonna do to us macho men?! HUH!!"

That did it.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU CALL US QIMPY AND MEASLY!!"

I think they died......

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Ironic Scenario Chapter 5**_

Standing nervously before the two bodies, I tried to recall what I did to them. All I remember was that they pissed me off. Bad. Next thing I know, they're their lying splatter across the floor. Turning around slowly, I see the whole female basketball team looking wide eyed at me, mouth hanging in shock, eyes the size of a flying saucer.

"Um....So.... Hi?" I try to speak, clearly nervous and frightened.

"Yuffie.. y-you.. you... YOU ABSOLUTELY KILLED THEM!!!" Garnet shouts out.

Nervously again, I take another step back, "They pissed me off with their sexist remark... and for being a peeking tom... It was an accident..." And before I knew it, all of the girls from the team were swarming around me, clearly happy, I felt myself being lifted over the ground and turned around in circles, all of them laughing and Happy.

Did I miss something?

Melanie grabbed my hands and started gushing out what I did, "You were A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!! I mean, as soon as they said that sexist remark, you were grabbing them both by the collar and beating them to a PULP!! You started bashing their heads against each other, and throwing each of them on the floor. When they tried to make a come-back you would kick their asses till they hit that tree there!!" she pointed to a bad-shaped looking tree that was located at a reasonably close, yet far, distance from the changing room. I mentally sweat-drop, I didn't realize that I hit them so hard... or threw them so far for that matter. But they pissed me off. They deserved it. AND THEY WERE SEXIST!! They deserved all the pain that they got from it!! May they rot in hell!! MWAUAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Grinning triumphantly, I turn over to Garnet and said, "They deserved it! I HATE sexist!! REALLY!!"

Laughing Melanie nodded her head venomously with my statement.

"YO!! Yuffie!!" Someone called out, turning around, Reno was running over to me waving, in matrix form. Going in SSSLLLOOOWWW motion. Extending his arms out in a form of a waiting hug. I think he expected me to run into them.

"Uhuh, how can I help you?" I replied nonchalantly, earning a couple of glares from the team I think. I could see some of them going 'goo goo gaa gaa' over him. EEWWW! No offense, I have very peculiar taste in guys: Vincent.

"I was hoping that maybe I could walk you over to your next cla--"

"That won't be necessary." Someone interrupted him. Looking over Reno's shoulder, I see Vincent. Reno followed my eye sight and turned to meet him.

"Yo VINCE! What's up my man?"

"Nothing."

"I-I see. Um. I was just asking Yuffie if I could walk her to h---"

"And as I said, that won't be necessary."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Shall we go Yuffie?" Vincent asked me.

"Sure." I replied. I never knew I said it. I was beyond shocked. HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW I WAS HERE?!

As soon as we got far enough that no one could hear us, I hissed to him, "_how the hell did you know I was there?!_'

Shrugging he calmly replied, "That's a surprise."

Glaring at him, I take a step right in front of him, blocking his way forward, "Answer me Mister."

Smirking slightly, he doesn't reply but finds a way to go past me. Yet again.

"OY!!! TELL ME!!" I shout.

He merely waved at me and kept walking.

"VINCENT!!"

"Come on Yuffie. We are going to be late for class if we don't hurry."

Stopping short, my genius response was, "Huh?"

"We have 5 minutes to get to class."

"F-FIVE MINUTES?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! FIVE MINUTES!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Let's go Yuffie. So we won't be late."

"OYE!! SLOW DOWN ALREADY!!"

I ran to try to catch up with him. Near failing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Groggily leaving the school, I head over to the outdoor court again. What did Vincent mean about a stupid Surprise?! I must know. And I must find the stupid next clue.

Heading into the changing room, I open the door only to be greeted by a shower of confetti, "WELCOME TO THE TEAM YUFFIE!!!"

I blinked in shock. What was happening?

Garnet skips up in front of everyone and shows me a team uniform that looks like what everyone was wearing, but it had my last name on the back. And a number underneath it. 5. My favorite number.... I felt so touched....

"Now come on Yuffie! It's CELEBRATION time!!! WE HAVE A NEW TEAMMATE!! LETS WELCOME HER TO THE FAMILY EVERYONE!!"

Everyone was laughing, smiling. And I smelled a cake..... and cookies.

Making space in the middle of the room, there was a table with a 2 layered chocolate cake, and plates of cookies around it. Aside from bottles of soda around it. And the plastic cups of course.

"How did you get so much in such a short time?" I asked. It's just been like an hour since I was here. And now all of this?

"We had free period. Some of us. Well more like half of us really." Melanie replied.

"LET'S DIG IN ALREADY!! I'M STARVED!!" Someone shouted, Rikku emerges from the crowd clutching her stomach, "Let's eat!!"

Everyone bursted into another stream of laughter, following everyone heading towards the table, looking ready to eat the cake and cookies... that's an understatement, they looked like they were about to devour it.

"YUFFIE HAS TO HAVE THE FIRST BITE!!" Melanie shouted from beside me, smiling at the rest of her team, "She's the newbie!! Remember when you were one to?"

"Hai hai." They said glumly.

Reluctantly I followed as Garnet dragged me towards the table, through the mass of people waiting for me to do the stunt.

"BLOW THE CANDLES!!"

Without realizing it, there were 5 candles on the cake, like it was my 5th Birthday party. With grownup girls all around me, and I was the only kid. The youngest of the lot.

Blowing out hard on the candles, a moment of silence soon passed. Only to be once more followed by a cheering of applause.

However.

Someone pushed my face into the cake.

Silence.

Slowly I raised my head up, blinking away the chocolate from my eyes, smelling frosting on my nose, and tasting sugar on my lip.

Everyone silently looked at one another. No one daring to talk. Waiting for me to respond in some way.

But that was the thing! I didn't know HOW to respond. So I chose the first thing that came in my mind.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A.N: Sorry again if I don't update often, In any of my stories. And yes this is shorter than the last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: I will try to update as fast as possible, not easy and sorry if it takes forever sometimes, I work on it everyday. And I AM Sorry if it's taking forever, I understand how annoying it is when a story doesn't update for a while. I get that a lot. Pisses me off to. And yes I realize this was faster than the others. Thats just cuz its a friday and I felt like it. And yes I'm also ruled by my impulses. I also wanted to rejoice that I finished this REALLY big deal of coursework. So this became my way of celebrating!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Previous Chapter:**

Someone pushed my face into the cake.

Silence.

Slowly I raised my head up, blinking away the chocolate from my eyes, smelling frosting on my nose, and tasting sugar on my lip.

Everyone silently looked at one another. No one daring to talk. Waiting for me to respond in some way.

But that was the thing! I didn't know HOW to respond. So I chose the first thing that came in my mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ironic Scenario Chapter 6**

Blinking slowly, I lift my hand up and use one finger to wipe a bit of the cake and stuck the finger into my mouth. Grinning. Why should we make such a big deal out of nothing? Still smiling I turned around all of them and said, "The cake is DELICIOUS!!"

I think they were beyond shocked at my decision. It was a sudden bang into the cake, and I don't think they've ever experienced doing something like this to ... ANYONE.

Looking at them, I wait for another reaction, "Honestly, what's wrong guys? It's not a big deal, the cake is still delicious. And if you don't want to eat it there's still the cookies or the soda's." I drifted off. This was awkward. There was still silence.

Okay.

How do I break this?

Looking at the cake, my face was imprinted in the center of the cake. Destroying the entire thing if you want to be specific. What do I do!? Once more looking behind me, THEY WERE STILL STARING! And this time it was getting on my nerves, "GUYS!!! TALK!!! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!"

THEY WERE STILL BLINKING!! THEY WERE JUST STARING WIDE-EYED AT ME!! AND IT WAS REALLY really GETTING ON MY NERVSE!!

Looking at the cake again, I grabbed a chunk full and threw it at the nearest person to me. It landed on Garnet. Oops. I think?

All eyes were not on Garnet, shifting back every few seconds to me, then Melanie. Me, then Garnet.

"U-Um... sorry?"

Melanie looked at me, and for the first time in a LLOONNGG time. I was scared. Not adrenaline scared were you pee in your pants from fear. But scared where you started gulping hard or start sweating a whole lot more. In my head, I started thinking of any reaction that she could be giving me. She could kick me off the team. She could cry. She could burst out laughing. She could start grinning like an idiot, just like I did. Or she can do the worst thing possible: Nothing. And if she does the last option, I am near 100% sure that I will loose it.

Her reaction though, thank god. Was the same as mine.

Grinning like an idiot, she pealed most of the cake off her face and threw it at someone else.

This time it was my time to start blinking. Everyone was now laughing. At first they were all blinking, shocked, wide eyed, opened mouth and all of that stuff. But now they were laughing their heads off, throwing cakes at each other, rolling on the floor. Throwing each other in front of them, smiling and DANCING!! I was BEYOND confused. I never learned how to react to this kind of thing. NEVER. I was mostly with Vincent, Yuna, Olette and Selphie. And they NEVER had this kind of dramatic swing to things!! If they changed moods like this, it was more pronounced and it took time, so anyone could read the signs that it was coming.

Closing my eyes to take a deep breathe. Something hit me. Slowly opening my eyes, I could see brown. And white. In fact. I couldn't see anything but brown and white. More brown though. Someone threw a chocolate cake at me. This time they didn't bash my head into it accidently, but they purposely threw it at my face. There was also one more difference: They were still talking and laughing. No one noticed my beyond stunned reaction. The other difference was: I was pissed. SOMEONE THREW A CAKE AT MY FACE!!!

Grabbing yet another huge chunk of cake, I threw it straight onto Rikku's face, the side-impact bashed her head into someone else's head. Grabbing yet another chunk, I threw it at someone else, I don't even know who I hit it to. I only know I hit someone. I was to angry to look.

BANG

Gritting my teeth, I once again felt the chocolate cake slide down my face. Opening my eyes into thin slits, I failed to notice exactly WHO threw it at me. But everyone, once more, still failed to notice my reaction. They were busy starting a cake fight, and I had a strongly sure hunch that it was going to turn into a Cake/Cookie fight. The food is going to go to waste now!!

Out of a pure impulse, I grabbed a chunk of cake and a couple of cookies and once more threw it at the nearest person, thanking God that i was next to the food table.

Pretty soon. The entire room was filled with laughter and shrieking, all of us having fun. For once in my life I was praying for something. A new team member coming into the group so we can do this all over again. Certainly I only have this much fun in one out of ten times. We could only have been having that food fight for 5 minutes, but it turned out that we've been messing around for at least 3 hours. The only time we noticed a change in time, was when the sun was setting. We were beyond shocked at that, I think my thoughts were mutual in this.

"Come on team!! We have a room to finish!! Look at this mess now. I don't deny it was fun. And I do pray to god we get to do it again. But we need to clean up!! Come on everyone!!" Melanie announced. I hate not knowing her name. Melanie or Garnet? SERIOUSLY?! Must find out.

Along with everyone else in the room. I started picking out crumbs that was scattered across the floor. One of the other team members went to get a plastic bag so we can dump all of the crumbs into it. Unconsciously, Rikku started humming a tone under her breathe, it caught onto us all, it was a reasonably well known song: Stay In Love by Mariah Carey. Going through the humming phase, before we knew it we started singing along to it:

_**Oh baby**_

_**Baby, I stay in love with you**_

_**Dying inside 'cause I can't stand it**_

_**Make or break up**_

_**Can't take this madness**_

_**We don't even really know why**_

_**All I know is baby**_

_**I try and try so hard**_

_**To keep our love alive**_

_**If you don't know me at this point**_

_**Then I highly doubt you ever will**_

_**I really need you to give me**_

_**That unconditional love I used to feel**_

_**It's a mistake if we just erase it**_

_**From our hearts and minds and I know**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**We said let go**_

_**But I kept on hanging on**_

_**Inside I know it's over**_

_**You're really gone**_

_**It's killing me**_

_**'cause there ain't nothing**_

_**That I can do**_

_**Baby, I stay in love with you**_

_**And I keep on telling myself**_

_**That you'll come back around**_

_**And I try to front like "Oh well"**_

_**Each time you let me down**_

_**See I can't get over you now**_

_**No matter what I do**_

_**But baby, baby**_

_**I stay in love with you**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Baby, I stay in love with you**_

_**It cuts so deep**_

_**It hurts down to my soul**_

_**My friends tell me**_

_**I ain't the same no more**_

_**We still need each other**_

_**When we stumble and fall**_

_**How we gonna act**_

_**Like what we had**_

_**Ain't nothin' at all now**_

_**Hey, what I wanna do is**_

_**Ride shotgun next to you**_

_**With the top down like we used to**_

_**Hit the block**_

_**Proud in the SUV**_

_**We both know our heart is breaking**_

_**Can we learn from our mistakes**_

_**I can't last one moment alone**_

_**Now go I know**_

_**[Chorus x2]**_

_**I stay in love**_

_**Love**_

_**Oh, I stay in love.**_

After that, we drifted to Carrie Underwoods song: I Told You So:

**_Suppose I called you up tonight_**

**_And told you that I love you_**

**_And suppose I said I wanna come back home_**

**_And suppose I cried and said I think finally learned my lesson_**

**_And I'm tired of spending all my time alone_**

**_If I told you that I realize you're all I ever wanted_**

**_And it's killing me to be so far away_**

**_Would you tell me that you love me too_**

**_And when we cry together_**

**_Would you simply laugh at me and say_**

**_I told you so_**

**_Oh, I told you so_**

**_I told you someday you'd come crawling back_**

**_And asking me to take you in_**

**_I told you so_**

**_But you had to go_**

**_Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_**

**_If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever_**

**_Would you get down on yours too and take my hand_**

**_Would we get that old time feeling_**

**_Would we laugh and talk for hours_**

**_The way we did when our love first began_**

**_Would you tell me that you miss me too_**

**_And that you've been so lonely_**

**_And that you've waited for the day that I returned_**

**_And we live and love forever_**

**_And that I'm your one and only_**

**_Would you say the tables finally turn_**

**_Would you say I told you so_**

**_Oh, I told you so_**

**_I told you someday you'd come crawling back_**

**_And asking me to take you in_**

**_I told you so_**

**_But you had to go_**

**_Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_**

**_Now I found someone new and you will never break my heart in two again_**

They may be corny songs, but they most certainly helped us pass time by, before we knew it we were done collecting both the crumbs and the scattered confetti.

"Okay team!! Good work everyone!! We can leave the mopping to the janitor, we did a good job to make it look like what it did earlier on today now didn't we?!"

A chorus of agreement spurred from the cluster of people, most certainly we were proud of ourselves that we could get this much done, and in about 8 minutes to!! Not that long... Not that long at all I should think. Grinning at each other, we got the piles of plastic bag together and knotted the top so the crumbs wouldn't get away, otherwise we'd have to do that all over again. Huddling together before we went out the door, one out of five people carrying a plastic bag for throwing, exiting it all together. We were still smiling and joking with one another, bursting into a fit of hysteria every few seconds.

After a while, everyone started to disperse their own way, until eventually they were a black dot on the surface of a distant sunset, and then you couldn't see any of them at all. After all of them left, it was just me, and the girl whose name I couldn't even remember walking back home. What is really getting on my nerves, is that I can't figure out if her name is Melanie, or Garnet. I'm SURE its one of them. Near 100% sure.

"Hey." I said to her awkwardly. I'm not exactly an expert in starting a conversation with a near total stranger.

"Hey." She repeated, although it was more of a calm reply I guess.

"Can I ask you a question? That might partly sound offensive?"

"Sure." She cooly replied, obviously curious since she was now fully looking at me. Having turned around so she was walking backwards in front of me.

Stopping altogether, I closed my eyes and took a DEEP gush of air into my lungs, loudly exhaling it back out, "What's your name?" I ended up bursting it out.

Squinting my eyes open, I saw her reaction. What shocked me most, I think, was that it hadn't changed at all. She was still smiling at me. We were both not walking and staying in that one same position, and comparing this time to what we had in the changing rooms, it was a HUGE difference. It felt like each seconds were days, while in there an hour felt like five seconds. Feeling a gush of wind play with my hair, I waited for her response, reminding myself every now and then to inhale and exhale.

"I figured you'd ask me that eventually." She EVENTUALLY said.

"Y-You did?!"

"Course, you never called me by my name this entire day did you?! Please refresh my memory if you had." She said again, still smiling, clearly she wasn't angry at me, which I THOUGHT she would be, so thats definitely ONE big relief.

"Um, I never called you by your name. I think." I muttered the last part to myself. HAVE I ever called her by her name?

Laughing at me response once more, she turns around to look at the horizon, "What do you THINK my name is?"

"Garnet?"

She shook her head.

"Melanie?"

"How did you even come up with those two names?!"

"They're both wrong?!"

"Obviously," She stated, rolling her eyes at my shock, "Got anymore guesses?"

"Nope," I stated, with a slight pop sound, "Not a clue."

Chuckling at my response, she responded, "It's Sara."

"Sara?!"

"Yup." She said, once more with a pop sound.

"How come I never knew this?!" I demanded. That was a really nice name!! It was simple enough that near ANYONE could memorize it with little trouble.

Shrugging, she replied, "Don't ask me. Ask yourself that. So shall we go Yuffie?"

Dazed, something somehow got pulled out of the back of my head, "You know what. Go ahead, I forgot something so I might take a while. See you tomorrow morning."

If we were in a cartoon, I am 100%, more sure than I am about her name, that there would be question marks appearing around her head. But then again her face said it all, "O-Okay, see you tomorrow. Don't forget!! It's at 9 in the morning!!"

"N-NINE!?!? I CAN'T WAKE UP THAT EARLY!! ESPECIALLY ON A SATURDAY!!" I screeched. She was REALLY asking the impossible off of me.

Grinning like an idiot again she said, "Come on, you'll get used to it. And besides, were guna have LOADS of fun with you in the team now!! There most certainly won't be another boring practice!!"

Slumping my shoulders, I headed away from her. Not even bothering to wave back.

Entering the gym doors, the only light coming was from the sunset through the window. Sighing I headed over to the lighting area that was beside the storage room. Flickering the lights on. I inhale deep gust of breathes as I let my mind wander, as well as my feet. Unconsciously I felt my feet drag me inside the Storage room as my hands aimlessly searched for the lights. Only to realize that once I found it, everything suddenly went dark. Snapping into my senses, I look around me, and see nothing, except the silhouette of the door. Why was it off?! I just turned it on!!

Furrowing my eyebrows in thought, I flick the switch again, just to see if the bulb hadn't blown a fuse.

The lights went on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N: Sorry again if I don't update often, In any of my stories. And this only LOOKS longer because there is a song added. Trust me. And for both songs, I only copied and pasted because if I did it all manually I would be a lot shorter than you see it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: I will try to update as fast as possible, not easy and sorry if it takes forever sometimes, I work on it everyday. And I AM Sorry if it's taking forever, I understand how annoying it is when a story doesn't update for a while. I get that a lot. Pisses me off to.**

**

* * *

**

**In the Previous Chapter:**

Entering the gym doors, the only light coming was from the sunset through the window. Sighing I headed over to the lighting area that was beside the storage room. Flickering the lights on. I inhale deep gust of breathes as I let my mind wander, as well as my feet. Unconsciously I felt my feet drag me inside the Storage room as my hands aimlessly searched for the lights. Only to realize that once I found it, everything suddenly went dark. Snapping into my senses, I look around me, and see nothing, except the silhouette of the door. Why was it off?! I just turned it on!!

Furrowing my eyebrows in thought, I flick the switch again, just to see if the bulb hadn't blown a fuse.

The lights went on.

* * *

**Ironic Scenario Chapter 7**

Something is DEFINITELY wrong.

Blinking again, I flicked the switch again. It went off. Flicking it again. It went on.

Something was DEFINITELY wrong.

The light was suppose to be OFF now. Because when I entered the storage the lights were suppose to be OFF, and I was suppose to be the one that turned it ON. But, its off right now, which means: It was on when I entered the room.

Something is DEFINITELY wrong.

ITS SUPPOSE TO BE OFF!! When the coach, or whoever the last person in here was, leaves they turn ALL the lights off. But this light was still ON. Otherwise it was suppose to be OFF.

Playing with the switch, I keep trying to find reason in my head. There was more definitely SOMETHING wrong.

"Do you ever plan to stop?" Someone asked.

I halted. There was someone else here? Well that would certainly explain a few things. But. WHO is it? Turning my head slowly, I see Vincent with his back turned towards me, facing the badminton shuttle cocks.

"V-Vincent!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I ASKED YOU FIRST!!"

"And I have the choice whether to respond or not."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!"

"Nothing is fair."

Puffing my cheeks in irritation, I stomp towards Vincent, arms as stiff as machines stiffly swinging backwards and forwards as I approached him. Making a swift turn so we would be face to face, I confront him, "Okay Vince. What's the deal already?"

"What deal?"

"What the hell are you keeping from me?"

"Am I **suppose** to be keeping something from you?"

"You already **are** keeping something away from me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you knew where I was earlier on!!!"

"Was I NOT suppose to know?"

"W-Well no.... BUT YOUR NOT ANSWERING THE QUESTION!!"

"Why won't you drop the subject?"

"Because you're keeping something from me!!"

"You have no proof that I am."

"Do I NEED proof?!"

"Yes."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Why should I tell you?"

Damn him. He's trapping me in this stupid corner and I have no idea how to escape it!! Think Yuffie, THINK, "Because I'm your friend!"

"Yes, you are."

"So why won't you answer?" I demanded, trying to keep my calm.

"Because I don't have to."

"FINE!! I turned around and stomped away from him again. I was pissed. I was beyond pissed. Here is the love of my life, being complicated and I don't even know how to take it!!

"Where are you going?" He ignorantly asked.

Taking deep breathes, I calmly turned towards him and raised my eyebrows at him, "Excuse me?"

"Where are you going?"

"Why would you care?"

"Were best friends."

"But that doesn't mean I have to tell you. After all, you won't tell me anything either!!" I was teasing/black mailing him. I admit that. But it was _NECESSARY_!! He's hiding something from me, and I am more than determined to know what it is. Looking at Vincent again, he looked like he was trying to decide on something. Arguing with himself internally. After a while he said, "How was basketball practice?"

"We didn't do anything but the try-outs today."

"You passed?"

"With flying colors."

"That's good to hear."

"How did you know?"

"That you were going to try for the basketball team?"

"I didn't exactly have a CHOICE." I muttered, remembering how Sara bombarded me with pleas to join.

"I know."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I glared at him, "_HOW_ do you know?"

"Because they were missing a team member, Pamela sprained her ankle a couple of days ago, the doctor said she can't play sports for at least 2 years. We'd have graduated then."

"**HOW** do you know this?"

"I'm president of the Student Council."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that you have to know everything single thing that goes on in the school!!"

"Yes, you have to."

"No. You don't know!!"

"How would you know?" He asked, gritting his teeth. I was CLEARLY annoying him. Better stop that, although I was enjoying seeing him struggle. FOR ONCE!!

"Never-mind. But why are you here? And don't say it's none of your business. Or that I am not obligated to tell you. Or any of those big word termed stuff!!"

"I would never says its none of your business. To informal. And I'd be contradicting myself since it is partially your business."

"Why are you set on confusing me?!"

"I never realized that I was."

"AARRGGHH!!" Squiring my shoulders, I turn once more to stomp out of the room. Only to have his hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away."

"You're in a bad mood."

"Obviously."

"Why?"

"Take a guess."

"I don't guess."

"Like I haven't noticed."

"How can I get you into a better mood?"

"Tell me what the hell your doing here."

"Waiting for you."

"I meant a SERIOUS answer, Vincent. And the TRUTH."

"It is a serious answer, and I am telling the truth."

"No, you're not."

"Why would I be lying?"

"Because you're hiding something from me!!" I shout back, why was he being so demanding? Well as demanding as he can get. I heard him sigh behind me, what's gotten into him? He's out of his usual character. Not that I'm going to complain, any kind of personality or character he wants, I can adapt and welcome them, no problem.

"Why do you care so much Vincent?" I mumbled. He was confusing me, and I hated being confused. I like to do the confusing!!

"Shouldn't I?"

Sighing, I turn around to face him, "You should care. But you need to be serious here. Why are you here?"

"I already answered that."

"Be serious. Like always."

"I am being serious."

"Then be honest, also like always."

"I am being honest."

"STOP THAT!!!" I bellowed, I lost it, my last nerve snapped. I thought it already had earlier.. I was wrong. His 'calmness' was pissing me off.

"Stop what?"

"Being so Goddamn _CALM_!!"

"Why shouldn't I be calm?"

"Cuz were having a FIGHT!!"

"Why are we fighting?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME!!"

"But I was telling the truth. I was waiting for you."

"Fine, then let's say you WERE being honest. WHY are you waiting here? Why **HERE**?!?!"

"Because..." starring at him, I realize that for the first time since I met him, he was at a loss for words. I could see him desperately trying to think of something to say, and at the same time, making it the truth. So he wouldn't be lying to me. Since he knew that when I found out he was lying, I'd not only throw a storm over his head. But I'd be depressed, and as far as I knew he hated seeing people sad.

Seeing him like that, I couldn't help but decide to stop it, I was being unfair. If he doesn't want to tell me, I shouldn't have to push him to do it. He should want to do it on his own, and knowing him he would probably tell me eventually, so I should just give him his space. This may be out of my character, but it's a good feeling being put in the spot and being interrogated by your friends.

"You know what Vince," I said, "Just forget it. Forget I brought the topic up. Let's go home."

Saying he was confused would be an understatement, try complete and utter shock. But he complied easily enough though. Walking out the door, I looked behind me to see Vince turn off the lights and close the door gently behind him, removing all traces that we were here. He was still deep in thought though, that was obvious. He wouldn't even make EYE CONTACT with me. Gritting my teeth, I head towards the gym door, but once I reached there, I turned around again to see that Vincent wasn't there. Blinking, I did a thorough scan on the room, trying to find him. _**Where the hell did he disappear off to?!**_ Hearing a flicker of switches from the far corner of the room, my eyes zeroed onto Vincent, coming out of the gym electronic room. Most likely turning off the lights and air cons to save electricity. There's the head of the Student Council for you, saving money for school funds no doubt. Shaking me head, I hold the door open for him, receiving a brief thank you from him. Typical Vincent. Always polite and discreet. Side by side we walked out of the gym towards the school building, "Did you need to get something?" I asked, TRYING to be polite. I didn't want to force anything out of him anymore. Or put him under my interrogation lamp.

"I needed to pick up something."

"I'll wait by my locker." I replied calmly. Or as calmly as I could, my fingers were clutching onto bag straps. Hope Vincent didn't notice that. Then again, he tends to be to observant sometimes.

"See you then." He said, walking ahead of me.

Sighing dejectedly, I walk through the school doors and approached my locker, resulting to me having to fiddle with the the lock, so that I could eventually open it. I might as well get a few things out of there, or put SOMETHING inside, so I don't make him feel guilty for having me pointlessly wait for him downstair. Forcefully pulling the locker door as wide as possible, I gawk at what was inside.

WHAT. THE. HELL. IS.** THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

I could just scream. I could just tear my hair out. I could just cry from how unfair this all is. I could just kill myself and end all of my misery. I could just do anything in the world, if it would only make me sure that I was delusional right now.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry again if I don't update often, In any of my stories. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: I will try to update as fast as possible, not easy and sorry if it takes forever sometimes, I work on it everyday. And I AM Sorry if it's taking forever, I understand how annoying it is when a story doesn't update for a while. I get that a lot. Pisses me off to.**

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

Sighing dejectedly, I walk through the school doors and approached my locker, resulting to me having to fiddle with the the lock, so that I could eventually open it. I might as well get a few things out of there, or put SOMETHING inside, so I don't make him feel guilty for having me pointlessly wait for him downstair. Forcefully pulling the locker door as wide as possible, I gawk at what was inside.

WHAT. THE. HELL. IS.**THAT****?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

I could just scream. I could just tear my hair out. I could just cry from how unfair this all is. I could just kill myself and end all of my misery. I could just do anything in the world, if it would only make me sure that I was delusional right now.

* * *

_**Ironic Scenario Chapter 8**_

Of all the things in the world that it could have been, did it just HAVE to be another letter?!? **SERIOUSLY**?!? Out of ALL the things in the world, all of it. It just HAD to be a stupid **STUPID** frigging letter!!!

AARRGGHH!!!

Oh, this day just keeps getting better and _BETTER_ doesn't it? Oh, Kami-sama, you have blessed SUCH a FORTUNATE child indeed. She is Oh So Incredibly Thankful for it. She bows her head in Oh So Loving bliss and joy.

_NOTE THE OBVIOUS SARCASM!!! __**THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY STUPID FRIGGING LIFE!!!**_

Stupid **stupid** letter. I FINALLY HAD SOME TIME WITH VINCENT!!! AFTER WHAT FEELS LIKE WEEKS!! Even though I know it's only been a few hours, or a day at most...... But not like I was making much use of it though....... Still this is **definitely** NOT helping me today.

Snatching the letter from inside my locker, I glared at it long and hard, hoping that it would somehow burst into flames or would disappear right in-front of me. Then I can finally wake up out of this God forsaken nightmare. Why did this bloody God damn thing have to appear NOW of all times? Why not, Oh, let's say some time tomorrow maybe!? Or how about on Monday? Or how about **NOT** NOW?! OH or even better yet, how about this: **NEVER!! **As in, not going to happen, or never EVER going to happen. Any of those?! They would have been nice, any of them.... what a faint a pathetic dream to have right now Yuffie. How pathetic.

Stuffing the letter into my bag, I slam my locker door shut and continue to venomously glare at it, still carrying that distant hope for it to dissolve right before me.

"Yuffie?"

Jolting straight up, I make a quick side-way turn and nearly lost my balance at my dramatic turn, placing an outstretched hand onto a near by locker, I made a successful attempt on regaining my balance, "Vince don't scare me like that!!"

"My apologies"

"QUITE BEING SO FORMAL!!"

"... Then what am I suppose to be?"

Rumpling my hair, I angrily grit my teeth and start to try and breathe normally again, "Just don't be formal 24/7"

"So if I'm not formal what should I be?" He asked amused.

"Informal."

"Can you be more specific?"

"The opposite of formal."

"Is that the most specific you can get?"

"AARRGGHH!!" Turning around, I stomped in the opposite direction of where I wanted to be, near to him. Darn him for being so...... I don't know!! But darn him anyway!!

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked beside me, it's just like him to catch up with me without even trying, I bet you he didn't even break a sweat.

"Home."

"I see."

And we proceeded in silence.......

I hated it.

"Talk already!!" I uncontrollably burst out saying, unashamed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"ANYTHING!! I HATE SILENCE!!! YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW THAT!!"

"I do know that."

"Then TALK already!!"

"What about?"

"ANYTHING I SAID!!!"

"Okay, what time is your basketball rehearsal tomorrow?"

Groaning, I answer him, "9 am."

"I thought you hated getting up early."

"I do."

"I see."

Silence erupted once more.

Why is it that whenever we manage to start some conversation now, it always ends just as fast as it started?

"Anything else?" I asked, even more annoyed. Why won't he TALK?! Even though I do most of the talking before, he could have some decency to talk right now!!"

"You're in a bad mood."

"Obviously."

"Why?"

"Must you HONESTLY ask?!"

"Yes."

"Just drop it."

"Okay."

"You're not suppose to comply so easily."

"I should argue?"

"Exactly."

"But it's pointless."

"HOW SO?!"

"Because you still won't tell me."

Gritting my teeth again, I think of a come-back. There was none, since he was right of course. Even if he persisted, I'd never tell him.

"Would you be angry if I went to your practice tomorrow?" he asked.

Looking at him from the corner of my eyes, I raise an eyebrow skeptically. Was he SERIOUS? Of course I'd love him to come, but if I say that, I might look desperate, or I might act like we're MORE than just friends. Even if that's what I want, I don't know if that's what HE wants, it could TOTALLY ruin our friendship.

"If you want." I reply lamely, it was the first thing that came into my head that wouldn't drive a wedge between us, there were millions of others of course, it's just that half of them were inappropriate and the other half sounded over-desperate.

Turning to look back at him, since he went silent, I could see him looking up at the sky. Ignoring me, and everything around us, "What are you thinking about?" I curiously asked.

"A secret."

"AGAIN with the SECRET!!" I burst again, even though I swore to myself that I wouldn't bombard him with endless questions about this 'secret', and even after I decided that I would let him tell me on his own free will, I couldn't help it.

"I'll tell you eventually."

"Why are you being so secretive?!"

"Same goes to you."

"Huh?" was my genius response. What does he mean _'same goes to you'_ there was no way I was taking that as his answer.

"You will tell me what you're hiding when you're ready, and I will tell you what I'm hiding when I'm ready."

"WHAT?!"

"Isn't that fair?"

"It's not about being FAIR!!"

"Then what is it about?"

"AARRGGHH!! I SAID STOP WITH THE FORMALITY ALREADY!!" I scream, today I DEFINITELY had a short temper.

"You have a short temper today."

"Obviously." I muttered, gritting my teeth and trying to speed-walk ahead of me. Like that was going to work. Effortlessly, Vincent caught up with me and kept at the pace without complaint.

We went on like that for at least 5 minutes, although I swear that it was longer, in silence. I refused to talk to him, even though I cherished near every moment I shared with him, I had to draw a line somewhere. This seemed like the perfect place. Growing lost in thought, I didn't notice we had stopped walking altogether, until Vincent said, "Yuffie? What's wrong?"

Snapping my head up, I looked straight into his pitch-black eyes, and I could have sworn I could see worry outshining every other emotion within them, "Nothing. I'm fine. Why?"

"Where here."

"Where's here?"

"You're house."

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. See you Vince, I just need a little rest. Don't worry." With that I ran through my door, closing the door quickly behind me. I didn't need to look at him to know he was worried about me. I didn't need to look at his face to know that he knew something was wrong with me. I didn't need to look at his face to know that if I hadn't close the door in his face he would have followed me in. I didn't even need to know anything about that. I just needed time to think now.

Slouching against the door, I take my bag of and place it on my lap. Looking wordlessly at it, I silently curl myself up in a ball and let my thoughts erupt within me.

_'How am I going to confront Vincent on this?'_

_'How am I going to wake up early for tomorrow'_

_'How can I find the strength to show up tomorrow'_

_'Who the hell is this secret admirer'_

_'How am I going to get any sleep as soon as I read that stupid letter'_

_'What is Vincent hiding from me'_

_'What do I do if Reno is my secret admirer?'_

_'How am I going to finish New Moon'_

_'How am I going to tell Vincent what I'm hiding?'_

After a while, all of my thoughts seemed unnecessary, and vague. Letting them flow through my brain for a while, I start to drift off into darkness. I didn't want to think. I didn't want tomorrow to come. I didn't want to move from where I was. I wanted to stay like this, for as long as possible.

But I couldn't.

Forcing my feet to lift myself up, I stumble up the stairs towards me room. Not seeing anything. Opening the door clumsily, I blindly walk into my room, using my feet to guide me to my bed through the slightly illuminated room, I fall into the soft cushions and let the silence fill me. Finally getting my thoughts into control, I start to take deep breathes. Entirely out of character. Plopping my elbows up, I support myself so I can get up, taking my time, I reach out for my bag and drop it next to me carelessly. Opening it, I dig in to find the letter that was currently tearing my life apart.

"Where the hell are you...." I mutter as I continued to dig in, "Where the hell are you.."

Flipping my bag over, I empty the entire content over my bed. Shifting a few things around, I continue to search for the letter, "Where the hell ARE you?! Stupid stupid life destroyer...." I cursed.

Opening every individual book, I flip them over and violently shake them to see if the letter is inside. Every now and then some loose pieces of paper would fall off, none of them where the letter, "Where are you, you little vermin. Just where are you hiding."

After failing at finding it in my books, I shove all of the books onto the floor, still searching for it, "What a way to spend a darn Friday night...."

Sitting up, I look around my floor: No letter. Turning back towards my bed: No letter.

Last possibility, grabbing my back, I as good as ripped it open. Though thankfully it didn't break. Darting my eyes back and forth, I came to one conclusion:

_**It's not there.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A.N: Sorry again if I don't update often, In any of my stories.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ironic Scenario Chapter 9**_

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII.

Rating: T

A/N: I will try to update as fast as possible, not easy and sorry if it takes forever sometimes, I work on it everyday. And I AM sorry if it's taking forever, I understand how annoyingg it is when a story doesn't update for a while. I get that a low. Pisses me off to.

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

"Where the hell are you...." I mutter as I continued to dig in, "Where the hell are you.."

Flipping my bag over, I empty the entire content over my bed. Shifting a few things around, I continue to search for the letter, "Where the hell ARE you?! Stupid stupid life destroyer...." I cursed.

Opening every individual book, I flip them over and violently shake them to see if the letter is inside. Every now and then some loose pieces of paper would fall off, none of them where the letter, "Where are you, you little vermin. Just where are you hiding."

After failing at finding it in my books, I shove all of the books onto the floor, still searching for it, "What a way to spend a darn Friday night...."

Sitting up, I look around my floor: No letter. Turning back towards my bed: No letter.

Last possibility, grabbing my back, I as good as ripped it open. Though thankfully it didn't break. Darting my eyes back and forth, I came to one conclusion:

_**It's not there.**_

_**

* * *

**_

This is bad. This is really bad.

No.

Wait.

This was **BEYOND** really **REALLY** bad.

This is a disaster.

This is a catastrophe.

The letter isn't there.

The letter is gone.

Gone.

Disappeared.

Vanished...... _**POOF**_

Like some sort if Magician came and said, "Abra Kadabra" to the letter and the next thing you know: it's gone.

Terrific.

Just plain terrific.

Now the whole night, instead of having it ruined by the letter's next clue, or whatever it says in it, I have to have my mind pre-occupied on **WHERE THE HELL** the **STUPID LETTER** made itself **EVAPORATE TO!!**

Like I said: Terrific.

Just plain terrific.

'_It's still in your locker Yuffie. It has to be. Where else could it have gone to?! Where else could it have disappeared of to?! So tomorrow, after practice, I'll will just go to my locker and get it. Then I can come home, read it, and get it over with. Simple right? No big deal. So come on Yuffie! Just forget about it and sleep!! We need to get up early!!......9 am...... So let's sleep. It will be there tomorrow. No big deal. Just lie your head down, and let your eyes close and bring you of to dream world!_'

"AARRGGHH" This was **NOT** helping.

Note to self: don't pep talk to self. It's just pathetic, plus, did it help?

I think not.

'_W-What if... What if Vincent got it?!_' **Stop being so negative!**! '_I'm being realistic!_' **How would Vincent have gotten it? It's beyond unrealistic!!** '_It's plenty realistic!! We put it in our bag, what are the chances that it disappeared just like that? Zilch._' I bit my tongue in response. This was not helping, best case scenario, or at least the best one I can think of is that: It's still in my locker, that I only imagined putting it in my bag.

Worst case scenario: Vincent has it....

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**9 am**_

"I'M LATE!!!!" I helplessly scream.

Shit.

Damn it.

This stupid alarm clock FAILED me!! IT **FAILED** ME!! The store said it was 100% guaranteed to wake anyone up!! I needed it only for today.... or any other practice day..... Just so I could wake up darn it. Just so I wouldn't be late. What an impression I'm gunna be making aren't I?

Bursting out of the door, about a mili-second after I grabbed my bag, I dash towards the school, sprinting as fast as my legs would take me, not caring if I ran past a traffic light. Or if I bashed into anyone for that matter. If I remember correctly, I think it is also possible that I screamed to a car, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" while I was crossing a road where the walking sign was in a red light. People must have thought I was psycho. Or I could be just imagining things....... That's a slightly more cheerful thought. I was also near 100% certain that someone was shouting at me from a nearby car, if not the same car I shouted at, "ARE YOU TRING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?"

But still, ignoring every side-remark I heard as I ran, I kept on running. As fast as I could push myself, which believe it or not was actually QUIET far. Once I eyed the school gates ahead of me, I sprinted off even faster, already panting for more breathe, my lungs I swear were on fire, I had cramps on my sides and other parts and my vision was getting blurry. Stopping just as I passed the gate, I arch forward to try and catch my breathe, my hands falling onto my knees for support, "Damn it, what time is it?"

Standing up straight again, or as straight as I could go, I look at my watch.

9:05 am

..............................

".............................. "

You've got to be kidding me.

I made it to school in 5 minutes....

5 minutes...

5 MINUTES?!?!

IT TAKES ME 30 MINUTES TO GET FROM HOUSE TO SCHOOL EVERYDAY!! AND ALL OF A SUDDEN I GET HERE IN 5 MINUTES?!

Helplessly collapsing onto the ground, I allow my lungs to get its fill on air, "Sara. Where is Sara.... I CAN'T GET UP!!" I moaned into the ground, breathing in concrete.

"You okay?"

Flinching, I jump up at the sound, jolting my head towards the voice.

..............................

Did it just HAVE to be Vincent? It's so predictable.

"Course, why wouldn't I be? I'm healthy as a bird. Totally fine!" I was so lying. I'm exhausted, from sleeping late and from dashing here in 5 bloody minutes.

"You're lying." He bluntly answers.

"NO I'M NOT!!" I snap, how dare he tell me what to do!!

"Yes, you are."

"PROVE IT!! I BET YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!!!"

"You buttoned up your shirt wrong."

Stopping short, I analyze my shirt.

He was right.

My buttoning was wrong.

Totally wrong.

Just like a child doing up their own shirt for the first time. I felt my face turn tomato red from the root of my hair, thinking of a smart comeback to that, "W-Well... Um... IT'S NOT OF YOUR BUSINESS! Ya... IT'S NONE OF YOU'RE BUSINESS!!"

"Maybe not."

Silence.

Now what?

"I-I gotta change..." I try to bravely say, keeping my pride together, "See ya later!"

"See you." He returned the farewell without hesitation.

Satisfied, in a sense, I headed towards the changing room, quickly getting ready for another humiliating section in my life. Vincent was here, as well as the entire newspaper club I'm sure, watching my performance as a new team member, they'll be taking pictures, notes, asking question..... all that stuff. And I bet you 10 bucks that Reno is going to be there as well, probably with a head tie around his head and a megaphone to boot. Pulling my team shirt down, I shoved my things into my locker and locked it. Stopping short, I took deep gust of breathes, slowly erasing all the cramps that once covered my body, then I headed to the door, stopping before I opened it again. I was making a big deal out of nothing, again. Trying to open the door without a care in the world, I headed over to the indoor basketball court, where no doubt everyone was waiting.

And again, just as I suspected: they were all there.

Vincent was there, sat relaxed at the very back of the bleachers, laptop on his lap, typing away with a serious look plastered across his face. No doubt finishing one essay or another, if not he would be finishing off another project or homework....... Or something along those lines. The newspaper club was scattered around the bleachers, some at the front, some at the back, some even in the middle, you get the point for this as well. One girl in specific though caught my eye, she was making 'goo goo gaa gaa' at eyes Vincent and was sitting on the same row as him, but as far away as the bleachers could separate them as well. She was more or less focused on the sheet of paper in front of her, pencil at hand, ready to take notes, but you could still OBVIOUSLY see the occasional glances she was making at him, battering her eyebrows and having that school-girl smile spread across her face, breaking out into a baby pink blush as she does so.

It was pathetic.

She looked so out of place in here.

Looking away, I could see Reno at the front and center, wearing a Yuffie band on his head and a megaphone in one hand. I sweat-dropped. Wasn't that a little TOO much? He didn't need to over-exaggurate it... And someone owes me my 10 bucks for getting it spot on correct!!

"YUFFIE!!" Sara called out to me, smiling from the center of the group of girls, "You made it!! And you're not even the latest! We're still waiting for one or two more, come on over!! And I thought you said you could never wake up this early on a Saturday morning!! Well here you are!!"

Taking a step towards her, I felt every eye in the room turn me. Chin held up, I walked over to Sara and the rest of my team, I continued ignoring Vincent's eyes, that anonymous girl who was crushing over the love of my life, the head-over heels boy that's in love with me and that I just want to get ride of more than nearly anything, and the '_news reporters_' that were going to say things about me and print them all over the front cover so everyone would know the name, "YUFFIE".

Oh how thrilling.

"We should get started soon! The main star is now here! Aren't ya Yuff?" She raises her eyebrow suggestively, earning some of her team rolling their eyes at her taste of joke, "JJOOKKKEE!!Bet I fooled ya!!"

Sweat-dropping I slowed down my step towards them and came to a halt at a reasonable distance, not to close not to far, but still feeling everyone's eyes on me. Was it going to be like this **ALL** the time?!

You can't be serious, anyone could succumb under pressure from this..... this lot of people......

Sigh, I can get through this. Just face it. When this is over, go to your locker, get the darn letter, and leave. Don't make a big deal out of nothing.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry again if I don't update often, In any of my stories.**

**AND BIG THANKS TO: ALWAYS-KH!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ironic Scenario Chapter 10**_

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII.

Rating: T

A/N: I will try to update as fast as possible, not easy and sorry if it takes forever sometimes, I work on it everyday. And I AM sorry if it's taking forever, I understand how annoyingg it is when a story doesn't update for a while. I get that a low. Pisses me off to. AND PLEASE REVIEW!! THE MORE REVIEWS COME THE FASTER I SHALL UPDATE!!!

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

Oh how thrilling.

"We should get started soon! The main star is now here! Aren't ya Yuff?" She raises her eyebrow suggestively, earning some of her team rolling their eyes at her taste of joke, "JJOOKKKEE!!Bet I fooled ya!!"

Sweat-dropping I slowed down my step towards them and came to a halt at a reasonable distance, not to close not to far, but still feeling everyone's eyes on me. Was it going to be like this **ALL** the time?!

You can't be serious, anyone could succumb under pressure from this..... this lot of people......

Sigh, I can get through this. Just face it. When this is over, go to your locker, get the darn letter, and leave. Don't make a big deal out of nothing.

* * *

"YATAA!!!!"

Covering my ears, I started to wish that I hadn't chosen to get attached to Sara, or to get close to her at all. Then again... attached or close really isn't an appropriate choice word for that I guess. She was just the only person I really knew in the team, if I really knew anyone at all.... which I don't. She was just the person I knew best, that's all. Then again, that doesn't really count either since I don't even know the names of half the people in my team. To be honest, I only know hers.

"Ne, Yuffie! What're ya guna do tomorrow? Ne, Ne?!"

"Mh, me? Hmm.... well..... I dunno...... Why?"

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" She leaned in eagerly, "There's this REALLY good movie that JUST came out AND I REALLY WANTED TO WATCH IT!!!"

"What's it called?"

"You might not like it though, but I still want to watch it with someone I know....... And since half of the girls in this team are more tomboy like than ME, I doubt they'd wanna watch this!! So you're the only person I could think of!! Plus it would be a REALLY good way to get to know each other.. RIGHT?!"

"So it's a chick flick, right?"

"Well... I guess you could call it that!!"

"I see, so, what's it called?"

"It's after a book that I've been reading actually!! I don't usually like to read books, but this is my rare RARE exception!! You should read it too!!"

"Tell me what it's called already!!"

"T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T" Sara said with a huge grin splattered on her face.

"Twilight?!"

"Ya, the book is AWESOME!! I mean, the actress for Bella is really pretty!! She suits her perfectly in my opinion!! And the guy is kinda hot as well... although they're bad rumors about his smell, just ignore it, I bet they're not true!! Although... they seem to be growing those rumors..."

"Who're the actors?" I asked curiously

"Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson." She answered bluntly

"Eh? I see. I don't like Robert Pattinson," I said casually, hands behind my head, "He's not that good looking. Not at all in fact."

"Figures. Anyway, you guna watch it with me?"

Shrugging I nodded my head, awaiting the squeal I knew was going to come. There was no escaping it.

_"KYYAAAHHHHH!!!!"_

And there it was. I knew it. Someone still owes me my 10 bucks for Reno to.

"Hontoni?! Honto?!" She said more than eagerly, her eyes were practically shinning in excitement.

"Sure, what time is it? And where?"

"I dunno yet!! But I'll text you tonight!! The moment I find out!! Okay?! SEE YOU!!" Her head was already in the clouds as she started skipping off.

"Baka! You don't even have my cellphone number." I shouted.

That stopped her in her tracks.

"Ah. Right. Soka. Hehe." Running up to me again, she leaned in eagerly, "So what's you're number Yuff? I can call you Yuff right? Its my new nickname for you!!"

"Leaning away from her slowly, I give her my answer "09068732564, and sure...... I guess. You can call me that."

"OKAY!! You'll know it's my text the moment you get it!! I KNOW YOU WILL!! We're guna be the BEST OF FRIENDS!! Neh?!"

And with that, she ran off into the sunset.

Sighing slightly, I look at the diminishing sun. Basketball practice, in total, took us over 7 hours, which was a lot longer than we anticipated, or at least than I anticipated. In truth, it was actually only 6 hours, which already was long I admit, but the '_newspaper_' club wanted to bombard us all at the end of practice. Ergo, they delayed us for over an hour and a half. Such a troublesome bunch. What did **NOT** help me though, was Reno. Since as soon as I finished practice, along with everyone else, he came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me toward him with that stupid grin plastered across his face. Did I forget to add he leaned towards me and smelled? Bad?

Nasty.

Boy did **THAT** get the media going.

I had to shove him away, which only caused more photographs to be taken, and more glares from the girls behind me in the team. What did they even **see** in that idiot? I will never know. As far as I know, he's a persistent annoying idiot that refuses to leave me alone.

One other thing annoyed me, or nagged, that's probably a better term. Anyway, that person would be the main person who was asking me the most questions. You wanna know who that person was? It was the same girl that was crushing on Vincent, which I only noticed today, the girl that wouldn't stop battering her eyes at him and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. She had good questions, sure. I'll give her that much credit. But aside from that, I didn't like her.

Why?

Aside from the fact that she's convinced herself that she's in love with the love of my life, her questions felt just a little **TOO** personal. I bet she's trying to but into my life, she must see me as a rival since me and Vince are childhood best friends. Trying to get a head start for his heart.

-Snort-

Rival. Right.

Vincent would never see me that way. Why should he? We've been friends our entire life. Why ruin it or feel any different? We were friends. Whoopee. What fun.

Big deal.

Turning away from the sunset, I headed over to the school campus again. If there was even the slightest chance that it was in my locker, I would gladly take it. Anything to avoid the worst possible scenario that I could imagine. Vincent having it.

-Shudder-

Pushing the double doors open, I note how the sunset painted the school walls. Instead of the boring white color it had in the morning, it's turned into a darker shade of orange, you could even see your own shadow on the shining wooden floor below. There was no smell, or at least none that I could notice. With the silence of the deserted campus, I stepped forward. Walking straight to my locker, I noticed everything around me, the silence, the colors, the smells.

Everything.

Anything to distract my mind, and to sense if anyone was coming.

Namely one person actually: Vincent.

What I wouldn't give to know that he wasn't coming. So that I could tick of something else to NOT worry about, and to just focus on what I was doing. I had more than enough to think about anyway.

Opening my locker slowly, I start to dig inside. Missing no spot. Scanning everything in visible sight. Looking at everything possible, that could be looked at.

It wasn't there.

Why wasn't it there.

Why couldn't I find it!!

WHY IS IT NOT IN HERE?!

"Looking for something?" I freeze.

Slowly turning around, I see Vincent leaning quiet calmly against the lockers on the opposite side.

"W-What're you doing here?" I squeak at the sight of him.

"Ask yourself that."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" I puff my cheeks at him and place my hands on my hips.

"You're stuff are all over the floor."

Blankly, I look downwards.

Damn. He was right.

"So?" I mutter back at him.

Chuckling under his breathe, he came over towards me. But I stood my ground. No way was I going to let him scare me off with his presence. Nu uh.

Lifting my chin up defiantly, I glared at him. Who was HE to but into my life whenever he chose to?

"Need help?" he went on asking.

"I'm fine." I said stubbornly. No way was he going to get the better of me!

"That reminds me," He said, starting to reach to his pocket, "I found this yesterday."

He handed me the letter. It looked exactly the same as it did last night. Perfect condition.

Wait.

Hold up.

"_**HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS?!**_" I screamed.

He rubbed his ears for a second. Closing his eyes and breathing normally.

"I found it."

"_**WHERE?!**_"

"Why?"

"_**ANSWER MY QUESTION!!**_"

"Where I found it?"

"_**YAAH!!!**_"

"Around."

"_**AROUND WHERE?!**_"

Smirking, he patted my head like I was still a child. Reaching out for my hand, he placed the letter in it. Still ignoring my question.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He said simply, as if it was irrelevant knowledge.

Glaring furiously at him, I clench my teeth in annoyance, "**Answer. The. Question.**"

"Everything will be revealed in due course of time."

"Stop it with your riddles already!!"

"The world is undeniably an unsolved mystery, hence chance after chance shall represent itself throughout history, though thy must grasp our few opportunities in life, we only have this time to live without strife."

"Huh? What's that all about? AND I SAID NO MORE RIDDLES!!"

"It's the message inside the letter. Though without the Anonymous part in the bottom."

"H-HOW WOULD **YOU** KNOW WHATS INSIDE?! IT'S NOT EVEN OPEN YET!!"

"Who do you think send it?"

* * *

**A.N: Sorry again if I don't update often, In any of my stories.**

**Some words you might not have understood:**

Soka - Right

Hontoni/Honto - Really

Baka - Idiot

**One last thing!! THANK YOU TO THESE PEOPLE FOR CONTINUOUSLY REVIEWING!!:**

**-Mimi-sama (Love ya loads Mims -baka- XD) **

**-Always-kh**

**and - ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess**

**ESPECIALLY A HUGE HUGE HUGE THANKS TO MIMI-SAMA!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ironic Scenario Chapter 11**

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII.

Rating: T

A/N: Do not worry, I will try to update as fast as possible, not easy and sorry if it takes forever sometimes, I work on it everyday. And I AM sorry if it's taking forever, I understand how annoyingg it is when a story doesn't update for a while. I get that a low. Pisses me off to. AND PLEASE REVIEW!! THE MORE REVIEWS COME THE FASTER I SHALL UPDATE!!!

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

"Stop it will your riddles!!"

"The world is undeniably an unsolved mystery, hence chance after chance shall represent itself throughout history, though thy must grasp our few opportunities in life, we only have this time to live without strife."

"Huh? What's that all about? AND I SAID NO MORE RIDDLES!!"

"It's the message inside the letter. Though without the Anonymous part in the bottom."

"H-HOW WOULD **YOU** KNOW WHATS INSIDE?! IT'S NOT EVEN OPEN YET!!"

"Who do you think send it?"

* * *

"....... Huh?"

That was my genius response. I was staring up at the love of my life, standing right in front of him, and he had just basically confessed that he was the one that sent me all of those anonymous love letters, all of which had caused me to become addicted to a new book (Twilight) and to join the Girls Basketball team!! And THAT ONE WORD was my response?! Genius. Pure genius. Huh. The new word of the my life.

"W-What are you talking 'bout Vince?" I faked a small laugh, "Stop kidding around."

"I'm not joking."

"About what?"

"About the letter."

"L-Let me get this straight," I said, inhaling a deep gust of breathe, "Y-You knew about the letters?!"

"Yes."

"For how long?" I tried to stay calm, watching him the entire time. Analyzing his reactions.

"Since day 1."

That did it. Those 3 words did it.

"........NANI?!" I screeched.

I looked straight into his eyes, searching, searching for that glimpse of light or awareness that would have told me if he was lying, it should be flashing through his eyes if I ever made eye contact with him.

But I couldn't find it.

But it wasn't there.

So..... he was telling the truth. He had to be.... Otherwise.... It would have been there.... That glimpse of light would have been there.....

"Y-You knew?"

"Yes."

"But you never said anything."

"Yes."

"W-Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you tell me that you knew?! _**WHY?!**_"

Walking past me with calculated steps, he took one step too many, it was so he would be just out of my line of sight, causing me to turn 15 minute clockwise to face him or to see him at all.

Which I did.

"That's why the word Anonymous exists." He said, with his back still towards me.

"W-Wait.... Vince, I-I don't understand." I helplessly say.

Turning around all the way, I could only come have ever just faced his back, I tried to understand what he was saying to me, I tried to decipher the puzzle behind it all, piece them all back together. I couldn't understand what he was saying to me. My train of thought had just stopped working all together. Everything went in one ear and out the other. The only thing I could think of to explain my action was this.

I was exhausted.

That was the only excuse I could think of to explain why I couldn't think. As well as why I couldn't focus on anything in specific at all, now that I think harder about it.

For today, I had been playing and practicing Basketball for 6 hours with a short 5 minute breaks in-between 10 times, before that I was running a normally 30 minute long walk and I turned that into a 5 minute sprint, not to mention the lack of sleep that I've been containing these past few days for thinking where that stupid letter disappeared off to or about the letter in general and the clues behind it all.

I couldn't think anymore.

I was getting a headache for thinking about all of this.

I was so tired.

Too tired.

For anything.

Looking up once more to get a better view of him, I only just realized something: I couldn't see it clearly.

I couldn't see properly anymore.

My eyes.... My vision... It was going blurry.... But..... Then..... At this rate.... I was going to.....

Slightly falling for, I felt my body start to loose conscience right then and there, I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. I didn't even try. Closing my eyes slowly, I started to expect that I would hit the wooden floor board beneath me within seconds. It was a logical thought though wasn't it? When you're standing on hard wood floor and falling forward, you expect to land on it as well don't you?

But........

For some reason......

It never came..........

In its place, I felt a pair of strong pair of arms wrap itself around my waist. Catching me from underneath. And bringing me closer to a warm awaiting body. Taking in deep breathes, I could smell a faint trace of cinnamon, it smelled heavenly and delicious. Smiling softly at the thought, I wrapped my arms around my saviour for support so I wouldn't fall any further..... my hero.... Smiling wider at the thought, I needed to get one look at his... or her.... face. So that I could properly thank him/her, for doing this for me.

Opening my eyes while taking in deep breathes of air, I could see a warm torso right in front of me in a faded black T-Shirt, so it was a chest I was leaning against. It has to be a guys chest!! No way it could be a girl's... after all..... it was flat.... and it felt.... very well toned as well.... Damn it... I was starting to loose conscience _FAST_.... Looking farther up, in hopes to see his face, I saw Vincent's face....

Vincent...

He was looking straight into my eyes, and I could see the worry and concern in them. Smiling softly I whispered, "I'm okay..." With that I tried to get up and to enact my words, so not to give him a reason to think that I was lying. To prove that I really AM alright and not just saying it. My knees were kneeling on the ground, and I tried to use the last shred of strength I had left to get up. They were numb though. I could hardly feel them...

But........

Somehow, I did it.

Somehow, I found it inside me to stand up.

With Vincent's support, I got up on both feet and with my head held high, although... I still felt a bit dizzy.... and I still couldn't see straight... occasionally....

"Don't worry... I'm fine." I tried to say again, to reassure him and to make him stop worrying about me, even smiling weakly at him to try and prove it.

It had the opposite effect.

Squeezing my shoulders tightly, he started to shake me violently and without mercy, he made me look straight into his eyes by lifting my chin up and bringing his face closer to mine. His eyes had a menacing and dark look in them, and for once I couldn't breathe properly.

I was scared.

I was speechless.

I was spell-bound.

"V-Vince? W-What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he breathed those 2 words, but for some reason, it was the most menacing thing I ever heard in my entire life, "What's **WRONG**?!" He repeated again, emphasizing the final words with more stress, "What's **wrong** is that you have to keep lying that you're fine and pushing yourself and trying to make everything okay when it's clearly **not**!! Stop pushing yourself already Darn it!!"

Speechless once more, I looked up at his face, once more with wide eyes in sheer amazement and fear, this was the most I've heard him say in a long time. He was usually a man of few words, using actions to speak rather than words. And the WAY he said it.... it left an unsettling chill down my spine that I couldn't shake off easily, if at all.

"Gomenasai." I murmured under my breathe, looking down to my feet as if something caught my interest. I felt like a child being scolded by the parent. There was no other response that I could give to him. Or at least there were none that I could think of.

"Do you think that saying '_Sorry_' is enough?!" He said through gritted teeth. Shaking my now-weak body once more. I quivered under his touch.

Looking at the ground, I tried to hold back the now threatening tears that were about to spill. Why was I reacting this way towards him? Why was he reacting this way towards ME?! He kept saying that we were friends!! And now... now... I don't understand this, I just don't understand anything anymore. Why is he making things so complicated?!

"I-I don't understand." I muttered. A futile attempt to redeem myself. Well.... not entirely, I was getting a huge headache in no time. The tears which I tried to stop were seeping past now.... and it didn't take him long to notice it.

As sudden as the movement was, I felt blood rush back throughout my arms and I squeezed my eyes at how much that hurt for that brief second. He had stopped squeezing my shoulder, and dropped his hands.

"Sorry."

Silence.

I didn't need to look up to know that Vincent said that. I didn't need to look up to know that he wasn't looking at me anymore. I didn't need to look up to know that he was sorry, let alone hear him say it. I didn't need to know that he felt ashamed for what he did either.... It was obvious. We could never really hide anything from one another.

"It's okay." I whisper in response. Whatever dark cloud was there between us, it seemed to have passed. I didn't want it to linger any longer. Looking up at him, I let out a smile to reassure him that it really was alright.

Taking one step forward, I dropped my head onto his chest and closed my eyes. I was so tired... I could barely stand anymore... And he was so warm... The tears already stopped... There was no point for them anymore...

As soon as my head landed on his chest, I once more could feel those familiar strong arms wrap themselves around me and pull me closer to him. With that my body instinctively wrapped my arms around him as well, pulling myself closer to him, letting his warmth spread through me. Resting my head against his shoulder blade I breathe in the scent of him.

It was so relaxing.

Such a soothing smell.

I didn't need to think of anything else at that moment.

I didn't need anything else at that moment if I were being honest.

At that moment, I was perfectly content.

"You don't need to do anything, Yuffie." He breathed into my ear.

And I believed him.

Like a foolish girl in love for the first time, I believed him.

That was the last thing I could remember though.

After that...

My mind...

Went blank....

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"YUFFIE!!! **YUFFIE!!!!!**"

Was someone calling me?

Yume?

Wakarenai.... Wakarenai..

* * *

**A.N: Sorry again if I don't update often, In any of my stories.**

**Words again:**

**Yume - Dream**

**Wakarenai - I don't know**

**Gomenasai - Sorry**

**One last thing!! THANK YOU TO THESE PEOPLE FOR CONTINUOUSLY REVIEWING!!:**

**-Mimi-sama**

**-Yuffie-senpai (an anonymous reviewer XD)**

**-Always-kh**

**and - ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ironic Scenario Chapter 12**

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII.

Rating: T

A/N: Do not worry, I will try to update as fast as possible, not easy and sorry if it takes forever sometimes, I work on it everyday. And I AM sorry if it's taking forever, I understand how annoyingg it is when a story doesn't update for a while. I get that a low. Pisses me off to. AND PLEASE REVIEW!! THE MORE REVIEWS COME THE FASTER I SHALL UPDATE!!!

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

"You don't need to do anything, Yuffie." He breathed into my ear.

And I believed him.

Like a foolish girl in love for the first time, I believed him.

That was the last thing I could remember though.

After that...

My mind...

Went blank....

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"YUFFIE!!! **YUFFIE!!!!!**"

Was someone calling me?

Yume?

Wakarenai.... Wakarenai..

* * *

"Yuffie? Yuffie dear? Can you hear me?"

"Yuff?! Are you alright!! Hang in there Yuff!!"

"YUFFIE-SAMA!! MY LOVE!! MI AMORE!! MI J'ADORE!! HANG ON TO YOUR LIFE TIGHTLY!! JUST AS TIGHTLY AS YOU WOULD HANG ONTO ME AND LIVE TO SEE OUR TOMO- OWWWW!!!!"

"Hey! Yuffie! **Yuffie**!!"

Groaning, I covered my ears at the noise. My head hurt, it was pounding really hard, it felt like my skull was going to crack open, and all those voices repeating itself like a broken tape recorder, was definitely **NOT** helping me right now.

Rolling around on this bed, I tried to get away from the noise.

Wait.

This bed.

Something was different....

It was too small......

It couldn't have been my bed....

Was it.....?

Slowly opening my eyes, I blank at the sight before me.

Why were iron bars at the edges of the bed?!

Quickly turning to the opposite direction, I immediately regretted my decision.

Groaning again, I was forced to rest my head back onto the pillow, falling back into it. Instinctively, I lifted my arm up so that I could rub my templates, hoping that the throbbing would go away, or at least lessen in impact.

"Yuffie, honey? Can you hear me? It's mom talking. Open your eyes please... Yuffie?"

"M-Mom?" I said in a hoarse voice, I couldn't even **recognize** my own _VOICE_.

Anyway, where was I again? Oh, yah. Why where there iron bars on the side of my bed? If it even _**IS**_ my bed.....

Wait.

This isn't even **my own bed!!**

_**Where the hell was I?!**_

"I'm here honey." She whispered to me softly, what's with all the sweet talk? And why did she sound... what's the word for it.... relieved?

"W-Where am I?" My voice croaked as I reached the end.

I sounded like a frog.

A stupid bullfrog or whatever species of frog there are that makes weird sounds like this!!

"You're in the hospital sweetie." As soon as she finished her sentence, she gently took my other hand, the hand that was closest to her. She grasped at it with both of her hands and cradled it affectionately with warmth, bringing it closer to her mouth.

"Why?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" She butt in.

"Why am I in the hospital?" I persist. No way was I going to change the topic first!! I may be slightly delusional and in a hospital, but that doesn't mean that I was going to give in so easily.

"Please answer the question dear."

"I asked 'Why?' first. Isn't it only fair for you to answer me first?"

"With all do respect Mrs. Kisaragi, she should get more rest." Someone pipped in. Ending our 'little' argument.

Looking over my moms shoulder, I could see Vincent not far behind her looking straight at me. I guess he was the one that stepped between our.... discussion.

Inwardly flinching at the sight of him, I could see the worry in his eyes just as vividly as it was planted in my moms eyes. Was me being in the hospital that bad of a thing?

Sure, it was rare. But that doesn't mean that they all needed to get so worked up and crowd around me in the hospital. It's not like I just had a heart attack or an operation!

"Why am I he-"

"Excuse me for the intrusion."

Looking past my mom in annoyance, I was getting severely pissed at the fact that no one was telling me why I was here in the first place!! All of them dancing around the subject, avoiding my point of interest.

"How are you Yuffie-san?" The doctor asked me politely enough, "May I ask that I have a private audience with her please?"

Looking around the room, I notice that it wasn't just Mom and Vincent that were here, but Sara and -ugh- Reno -ugh- as well. They must have made the middle 2 responses that was replaying in my head, it would make sense I guess.

It matched their personality.

But...

**WHY** were they _**HERE**_**?!**

One by one, they all left the room with short and quick glances behind to look at me. I avoided all of their eye contact, looking straight at the wall in front of me instead. I would have to face them all later anyway, why not just prolong it to just a little bit later? There won't be any harm in that.

"Hello Yuffie-chan."

"Konichiwa, sensei."

"I am Doctor Strife, do you remember why you're here?" He calmly asked, clipboard in-front of him with a pen at the ready.

"No." I simply answered, it was the truth and I was going to get an answer off of him!! Even if it was the last thing I **EVER** do!!

"You fainted shortly after your basketball practice, one of your classmates was with you and brought you here."

"I-I **FAINTED**?!" I semi-screamed, if I had my full voice it would have been a full blown scream, but since my throat was dry, a semi-scream was the only thing that was going to come out of me.

"That is correct." He replied calmly enough.

"Who was the one that found me? Or was with me? Or whichever?"

"I believe him name was Vincent." Still writing into that little clipboard of his, he didn't see the shocked reaction plastered across my face.

"I was with... Vincent?"

"You don't remember that?" He asked, briefly looking up from his clipboard.

Shaking my head, I didn't feel like talking anymore. My throat hurt and it was getting harder and worse when I talked at all, so I'm keeping my mouth shut now.

Noticing my silence, he stood up rather quickly and placed his clipboard onto the side table next to my bed, but I still couldn't read what he wrote down. He had SUCH MESSY HANDWRITING!! A lot worse than mine.... HAHA!! I can get back at mom and Vince that my handwriting isn't the worst in the world!!

"Would you like some water Yuffie-san?" He interrupted my train of thought.

He's good. To say the least.

Noting that I had a sore throat without me having to do or say anything.... actually I think that's what gave me away in the first place: me not talking. In response, I nodded. I couldn't be rude, and I did need the water, if I didn't nod he might not have gotten it for me, and my throat felt like it was on fire as it is.

"Then please wait one minute. I will be right back."

With that he left the room. Turning swiftly away from me and shutting the door behind me.

Sitting up straight, I get up and lean my head back against the headboard. Looking at the door, I wait for him to come back so I can have my water and my throat would stop throbbing and the fire would be out.

Puffing out a large breath of air, trying to ignore the aching, I close my eyes and lean my head back again. Taking deep breathes again, I listened for any noticeable footsteps approaching this room.

There were a few pairs coming.

I kept my eyes shut and waited to see if any of those footstep is meant for my door and room or if it was for another person's door and room.

Without a sound, the door swiftly opened and someone walked inside.

The only hint I could decipher to know it was opened, was the sudden gush of air that blew across my face for a brief second, as well as the near silent footprints of my presently unknown visitor.

Without looking up to greet the visitor or to even see who it was. I kept my eyes closed and kept taking in deep breathes of air to calm my horse powered heart.

"How are you feeling?"

Looking up at the speaker, I gasp in shock.

My aching throat now seemed like a distant problem in the far back of my head. The only thing that I could notice now was the person standing at the door. Still maintaing his God like presence. Or at least that presence in my eyes.

It was Vincent.

With a few steps he stood right beside my bed.

A brief silence erupted between us.

I refused to be the one to break it.

Pursing my lips together, I looked down at my blanket. Clenching my fists around the white sheets.

Out of the corner of my eye, I tried to get a peek at him, without him noticing me looking at least.

"Do you remember anything?" He silently asked.

Breaking whatever silence had found its way between us.

Shaking my head, I turned my head back down onto the sheets, using my hair to try and hide my face.

I let out a little sigh, after the seconds past and neither of us talked.

Trying to get a small peek at him again, I saw him sigh silent as well. He was looking outside the window parallel from the door.

Following his line of sight, I saw the faint shimmer of sunrise.

Wait.

Sunrise?!

Does.... Does that mean!! HEY!!!

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A.N: Sorry again if I don't update often, In any of my stories. **

**Words again:**

Konichiwa - Hello

Sensei - teacher, or someone older than you who has a respective job

**One last thing!! THANK YOU TO THESE PEOPLE FOR CONTINUOUSLY REVIEWING!!:**

**-Mimi-sama**

**-Yuffie-senpai (an anonymous reviewer XD)**

**-Always-kh**

**and - ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess**

_**WARNING TO ALL!!! I REFUSE TO UPDATE UNLESS I HAVE AT LEAST 32 REVIEWS!! **__**UNDERSTAND**__**?! LOOK AT THE REVIEW NUMBER, IF IT'S NOT YET 32 THEN REVIEW!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ironic Scenario Chapter 13**

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII.

Rating: T

A/N: Do not worry, I will try to update as fast as possible, not easy and sorry if it takes forever sometimes, I work on it everyday. And I AM sorry if it's taking forever, I understand how annoyingg it is when a story doesn't update for a while. I get that a low. Pisses me off to. AND PLEASE REVIEW!! THE MORE REVIEWS COME THE FASTER I SHALL UPDATE!!!

_**ME WARNING YOU I SHALL ONLY UPDATE WITH 40 REVIEWS!!! XD If it is unreasonably my apologies!! Sometimes writers need motivation, just like famous authors have their fan mail, Us fanfic writers really on you reviews to motivate us!! SO I NEED 40 REVIEWS!!!**_

~Thank you!~

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

"Do you remember anything?" He silently asked.

Breaking whatever silence had found its way between us.

Shaking my head, I turned my head back down onto the sheets, using my hair to try and hide my face.

I let out a little sigh, after the seconds past and neither of us talked.

Trying to get a small peek at him again, I saw him sigh silently as well. He was looking outside the window parallel from the door.

Following his line of sight, I saw the faint shimmer of sunrise.

Wait.

Sunrise?!

Does.... Does that mean!! HEY!!!

"We need to talk."

* * *

Looking straight into Vincent's eyes, I found myself fearing what I was sure would come next, "What about?" I asked him quietly.

"You don't remember anything, correct?"

"Am I suppose to remember something?" I was pretty sure my throat was suppose to be on fire with how much I was talking, but like he said 'We need to talk', I agreed with that statement fully, but at the same time, I don't know why I agreed with it. By now I was already looking back down at my hands and the crumpled up blanket before me.

"Yesterday, we had.... a talk." He said, choosing his words very carefully, appearing normally under these circumstances, but at the same time I could see he was really trying to get me to remember something important.

"I-I don't remember...." I murmured, more to myself than him I should think. Yesterday was so blurry, there were so many missing details in my memories, like a puzzle missing some pieces to complete the whole picture.

"Perhaps me saying this will help you remember," he paused slowly, giving me time to look at him again, "Secret Admirer." He whispered into the empty air around us.

Not reacting to what he said, I could only let the words run around my head before I could fully register it, "Secret... Admirer...." I repeated.

Still making eye contact with him, I could see the shock split across his face for that one brief second, along with the disbelief and hurt that shortly followed. Making a move to speak again, he was interrupted by the door opening once more.

"Here's your water Yuffie-san," Doctor Strife walks back into the room, holding a plastic cup in his hand that I assumed was filled with water. Placing it gently into my waiting hands, he looks back to see a controlled Vincent who was still looking straight at me, "Vincent, I presume."

Turning his glance from me to the doctor, Vincent gave a short and curt nod at him, an action both acknowledging him and answering him.

"May I ask if you would kindly leave the room so that I can discuss some matters with Yuffie-san?" The blonde doctor asks politely enough to him.

"It won't be a problem." With that, Vincent left me to the mercy of the doctor at hand.

Drinking my water, I gulped every last drop down and savored every single droplet as it healed my damaged throat.

"Feeling better?" His blue eyes pierced me, and made me feel obliged to answer with words and not just answers. He had those kind of eyes that made you feel worthless and stripped naked. Those where the eyes that hunted for the truth and saw past through the lies.

"Yes, thank you." I whispered once more, trying not to make my throat dry up faster and quickly turning away from those penatrating eyes.

"Shall we get back to the questions then Yuffie-san?"

Nodding, I see him get his clipboard and prepare himself to ask me the next question.

"Do you remember anything form yesterday?" He went straight to the point, blunt. I was guessing that that was part of his normal persona.

Shaking my head I quietly whispered, "Not a lot."

"You remember some things then?"

"Very faintly."

"How faint?"

"I can remember some events, but there are some things missing. I think." I say the end with a bit of insecurity to prove it. I gave him some time to finish writing some things down before he continued.

"I see," He paused, "Do you know what day it is today?"

"Sunday morning, right?"

"Yes."

"What time is it?" I ask him curiously, I'm betting it was early, but I had to be sure.

"5:30 am." He casually replies, scribbling away into that clipboard of his.

"F-FIVE THIRTY IN THE MORNING?!" I scream, baffled. True, I was expecting it to be early since the sun was still rising, dimly, and it was still mainly dark at night. But.... 5:30?!

"Yes, 5:30." He calmly replied, acting as if nothing happened.

Regaining some of my lost composure, I look out the window once more to verify his words. Surely enough, there was only a dim sunrise to be seen, a very VERY faint outline of the sun on the horizon.

"How long have I been here?" I ask, still looking out the window.

"Since 5 in the afternoon yesterday. You were asleep the entire time."

"When did everyone outside arrive?!"

"Your friend brought you into the hospital at around 5 and has been awake ever since. Your mother arrived shortly afterwards, I presume he phoned her to make her aware of your situation. Around 8 at night the other two arrived and the 4 of them have yet to leave the hospital." He **STILL** calmly replied, not stopping to look up at me as he continues to write.

"They never left?" I question again, just to make sure I got it right and that my ears didn't deceive me.

"They never left." He assured me.

Baffled, I continue to look out at the window and refuse to turn around, still afraid of his eyes.

"That shall be all." He says, standing up and placing the chair nearer to my bed, standing behind it as he finished.

Turning to look at him, I noticed how he looks the same as he always does since I first looked at him, calm. Just like Vincent. Making that link, I found myself asking this two question, inwardly of course. '_Did it have to be _**THIS**_ doctor? A near exact replica of Vince?_'

"I will be calling the 4 outside back in, is that alright?" He questions before leaving, hands on the handle of the door already.

Sighing, I quickly decided my answer, "Sure, let them in. Let the tigers eat their food."

Blinking at me, he lets out a small smile and opens the door, "If you're sure."

Shutting my eyes, I wait for the cries to erupt.

It came surely enough.

"YUFFIE-SAMA!!!!!" Reno was the loudest of them all, as he came charging at me, "YUFFIE-SAMA!! MY LIFE!! MY LOVE!!" He bellowed as he ran.

"Yuffie-chan!!" Sara was quick to follow behind him. Both of them had tears pouring down their faces and this (I might be forced to say adorable later) weird facial expression engraved on their face.

Before they could both get a step closer to me though, a secure pair of hands grabbed them both from behind their collar, stopping them at their tracks and nearly choking them. Well it certainly would have chocked them if they ran forward. To bad that Reno stopped.

Blinking, I look behind their shoulders and see Vincent grabbing them both with his eyes formed into narrow slits, "Her mother first."

Cringing at his hold on them both, they turn their heads back towards him like robots, or a mechanical things.... objects.

"Yuffie dear, are you okay?" My mom emerges from the chaos in-front of her, walking past it calmly and pulling the chair beside me to sit down.

Smiling at her presence, I noticed that now I have a clear and good opportunity to see her face. What I saw did not make me happy. I notice that she has eye-bags, that her eyes were drooping slightly and that she was fighting to keep them up. Annoyed at the fact that she wasn't sleeping because of me and my carelessness, I intended to give her a good scolding lecture, "MOM!! What do you think you're doing staying awake like this!? Huh?! You already have **eye-bags!!** Don't you know how unhealthy it is not to have the necessary amount of sleep in your system?!"

In the wake of my outburst, my mom was left to stare at me until she could react. Determination flared inside of me as I waited for her response. I absolutely refuse to falter. I didn't notice it at first, but there was a small smile spreading its' way across my mom's face. In due course of time, that small smile turned into a fit of giggles, and progressed onto an outright laughing hysteria.

"M-Mom.. are you alright?" I asked worriedly, looking at her wide-eyed. Looking at Vincent who was now behind her dragging the two with him, I could see that he to was trying to contain his laughter by biting at his lip, hard.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" I as good as screamed to them. Sara and Reno just looked between each other and shrugged helplessly at my question, going back to stare at the only two laughing people in the room.

"I shouldn't have worried so much about you, I have next time though." My mom said beside me, wiping her tears away. I started to wonder if those were tears of worry or from the laughing-fest she just had?

Looking back at her, I turn my head to the side at her response. Smiling angelically at me she answered my not-yet-spoken question, "If you had that much energy to scold at me, that must mean that you're perfectly fine. Right?"

Puffing up my chest childishly, I glare at her, "I'm always fine!" I exclaim.

That earned me a fresh bunch of giggles from her.

"I'll sleep don't worry dear. I'll go home tonight, is that alright?" She asks me, tilting her head to the side, waiting for my response. Sometimes she was really just too childish this woman. Did I have to be the grownup here?

"I never said you should stay." I fire back at her.

Chuckling again she stood up and pushed the chair back under the bed, "No you didn't did you? But that's what someone who loves you would do dear. Let's try to remember that for next time okay?" She winked at me as soon as she finished her sentence.

"NEXT time?! You think that I'm going to faint **again?**"

"Knowing you dear, you'll surprise us." Smiling back at me again briefly, she blew me a kiss then walked out of the room silently.

Blinking at her sudden departure, I was left to avert my gaze to the remaining three in the room, aside from me of course.

Releasing them both from his iron grip, Vincent pushed them both towards me, causing them to stumble at the sudden push and release.

"HHEEYY!!!" They said simultaneously, causing me to laugh under my breath.

Smirking at their reaction, Vincent closed the door and waited for them to finish, as did I. We were both awaiting for our turn to speak in private.

Between the two idiots before me, I waited to see which one would recover first to talk to me.

"YUFFIE-CHAN!!" Sara recovered first, naturally. She had better reflexes than Reno had, I'm sure.

Grasping my hand, Sara freely let the tears stream out of her eyes.

_**Oh no.**_

I can't handle crying people!!

Somewhat sensing my distress, Vincent speaks before Sara has the chance to, "Sara-san, I think that Yuffie would appreciate it if you would refrain yourself from crying."

With the mention of her name, Sara looked at the smarter of the men behind her, "Why?"

"Let's just say, Yuffie doesn't respond well to tears."

"Oh...... Soka." Turning her full attention back at me, she made a supreme effort to stop crying. I really appreciated that from her.

"You didn't need to stay all night Sara." I said before she finished.

"Y-YES I DID!!" She blurts out, the tears once more running free. Shouldn't have interrupted her. "I NEEDED TO CHECK THAT YOU WERE OKAY!! TO SEE WITH MY OWN TWO EYES!!!"

"But... you could have come after you slept."

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO SLEEP KNOWING THAT MY FRIEND WAS IN THE HOSPITAL!!" She wails helplessly.

"S-Sara..." I stutter, I really hate dealing with crying people. Especially over emotional girls, they were unpredictable.

Jumping up to hug me, my head collided with the headboard behind me, "Itaiii!!" I yell out, knee-jerk reflexes. I covered my mouth as soon as I said it.

Shoot!

As soon as I yelled out, Sara immediately released me and got off the bed. Giving me just enough room to check that my head was okay. Yup, it should be fine, it wasn't bleeding. I think.

Exhaling once more, I look up to see that all of them were crowding around my bed now. I was getting claustrophobic.... what's worse was that they kept leaning forward, making sure I was alright I'm sure. But they didn't need to lean in **THAT** close!

"I'm fine." I say curtly, sighing to myself. When was I going to have some time to myself? At this rate, I think the answer is: Never.

This was going to be a _**LONG**_ morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"PHEW!!" I let out a long and relieved sigh once Sara and Reno had left the room together. Watching them leave, I found myself thinking what a cute couple they'd make. If Reno finally got over me that is, and boy did I hope ever hope he would!! I could breathe normally knowing he was with someone else!!

Hearing the door close beside me, I look up to see Vincent approach me casually, taking a seat in the chair next to my bed.

"How's your head?" He asks.

"I've had worse." I mumbled, recalling a time, when I hit my head on a nearby rock, causing it to bleed a little.

"True." He agreed, probably remembering the same thing I was, of course through a different objective.

Silence.

Again.

It starts to get on your nerves after a while.

"About what we were talking about earlier." He interrupts it. '_Finally!!_' I might have added.

"Ya, about the secret admirer thing right?"

"Ya, do you remember now?" He looks up curiously, trying to make eye contact with me.

I avoided it.

"Faintly." I reply.

"Do you remember what we talked about yesterday."

Pausing before I answered, I took deep breaths of air and looked at him. Forcing myself to make eye-contact with him, since I knew that he would be able to see if I was lying or not by this. Mustering up some of my deflated courage, finally replied:

"Yes."

* * *

**A.N: Sorry again if I don't update often, In any of my stories.**

**Words again:**

Konichiwa - Hello

Sensei - teacher, or someone older than you who has a respective job

Itaii - Ouch

(IF I FORGOT ANY TELL ME!!)

**One last thing!! THANK YOU TO THESE PEOPLE FOR CONTINUOUSLY REVIEWING!!:**

**-Mimi-sama**

**-Yuffie-senpai (an anonymous reviewer XD)**

**-Always-kh**

**and - ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess**

_**ME WARNING YOU I SHALL ONLY UPDATE WITH 40 REVIEWS!!! XD If it is unreasonably my apologies!! Sometimes writers need motivation, just like famous authors have their fan mail, Us fanfic writers really on you reviews to motivate us!! SO I NEED 40 REVIEWS!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ironic Scenario Chapter 14**

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII.

Rating: T

A/N: Do not worry, I will try to update as fast as possible, not easy and sorry if it takes forever sometimes, I work on it everyday. And I AM sorry if it's taking forever, I understand how annoyingg it is when a story doesn't update for a while. I get that a low. Pisses me off to.

AND PLEASE REVIEW!! THE MORE REVIEWS COME THE FASTER I SHALL UPDATE!!!

_**ME WARNING YOU I SHALL ONLY UPDATE WITH 48 REVIEWS!!! XD If it is unreasonably my apologies!! Sometimes writers need motivation, just like famous authors have their fan mail, Us fanfic writers really on you reviews to motivate us!! SO I NEED 48 REVIEWS!!!**_

~Thank you!~

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

"Ya, about the secret admirer thing right?"

"Ya, do you remember now?" He looks up curiously, trying to make eye contact with me.

I avoided it.

"Faintly." I reply.

"Do you remember what we talked about yesterday."

Pausing before I answered, I took deep breathes of air and looked at him. Forcing myself to make eye-contact with him, since I knew that he would be able to see if I was lying or not by this. Mustering up some of my deflated courage, finally replied:

"Yes."

* * *

"So you remember everything?" Vincent questioned.

"Most of it."

"What do you remember?" He continues to ask, looking straight at me.

"We were in the campus, I was looking for the letter in my locker, you showed up, we talked, my head started to hurt. That's it."

"Do you remember any of those in detail?"

"You're starting to sound like the doctor." I blurt out at him, I am not in the mood to be interrogated again. One interrogation per day was enough!!

"But do you?"

"Most of it." I answer hesitantly.

"When we talked then, do you remember most of that in detail?"

"Define detail."

"You know what it means."

"Obviously I know what it means Aho! Im not in elementary school. Define how much detail you want in that memory!"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Correct."

"Then yes, I remember clearly. At least... I think so."

"I see."

Silence.

Yet AGAIN!!

"Stop doing that." I breathe out.

"Stop what?" He questions, his eyes shining with curiosity and interest at my statement.

"Stop bring up a topic then ending it so casually!" I snap, "One can handle only so much silence."

"Then shall I continue talking?" He asks, "Is that what you want?"

"I prefer it over your silence, yes."I answer just as curtly.

"Then may I ask more questions?"

"Like an interrogation? Fine."

"Do you remember what I said was inside that letter?" He asks hesitantly, slightly fidgeting. Odd behavior, for him anyways. He should be used to being under the spotlight. But at least you could tell that he was making a really big effort to think of something to say that he wanted to talk about, but at the same time didn't want to talk about. For me. Well... okay that even didn't make sense to me. Something must still be wrong with my head.

"You said something about unsolved mysteries and something about history as well..... Oh! Life and Strife! I remember that as well...." Still thinking, I folded my arms across my chest, fingering my arm. Without avail, I tried to piece my memories together.

Muffling his laughter, Vincent was avoiding eye-contact with me and looking at the bed side table, finding something interesting to look at.

"You think that's FUNNY." I ask insulted.

"Sorry. That was rude. Do you want to know what it actually says? Or to have a reminder?"

"How can you remember so easily? And how do you even KNOW what's inside it?"

"It says: The world is undeniably an unsolved mystery, hence chance after chance shall represent itself throughout history, though thy must grasp our few opportunities in life, we only have this time to live without strife. Do you want me to add the anonymous part in the end?" He raised an eyebrow, looking straight into my eyes.

I flinched back.

"You didn't answer the second question." I looked away from him.

"What was it again? I forgot."

"How can you forget?! You remember those lines of poetry or something or whatever they are so easily!! But a short questions is hard to memorize?"

"Just answer the question."

"Say that to yourself..." I mutter.

Silence, again.

One difference: I caused it. Damn him

"The questions is how did you even know what's inside when it was still closed." I say, defeated and ashamed. I WILL get my revenge on him, I swear. I will make him suffer!!

"I believe you changed a few things this time than before, correct? Anyway, I leave you to figure out the answer on your own."

"Who cares if I changed it. Be happy I'm not angry at you!! And why should I have to be the one to figure it out?!"

"Because you're the one that wants to know the answer. Thank you."

Cursing under my breathe, I look away from him, thinking of another topic to bring up, "You said we needed to talk. What about?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw him flinch slightly. Pay back!

"Who do you think sent you that letter?" He breathed out.

Turning back to look at him, I blinked at the sight. He wasn't looking at me, rather he was doing everything possible to avoid eye-contact, the exact opposite of what he was trying to do before. If you looked closely enough, you can even detect a faint bit of blush beneath his exterior. Now that was DEFINITELY A FIRST!! I didn't even think the word '_blush_' was in his vocabulary!

Still looking at him, I shrug, "How am I suppose to know?"

"So you have no idea?" He confirmed, still looking away.

"Do you know who sent it?" I looked straight at him. I was pretty sure that he didn't like the position he was in. I'm imagining that to him, this was worse than getting a job interview.

"I have a pretty good guess, yes."

"Who sent it?" I eagerly ask, leaning in.

Leaning back from my approach, I stiffened by back to give him some room. Slightly offended.

"Sorry. The person who sent it i-"

"YUFFFIE!!!!!"

Cringing back into my seat, I look at the door and see a panting Olette, Selphie and Yuna. They looked terrible.

"What happened to you guys?" I ask them.

"What happened to _US_?! You're asking what happened to _US_ when you're in a _HOSPITAL_!!" Olette as good as screams at me.

"Eheh... Eto.. Well.. Im okay! See." I move around my arms effortlessly, trying to find a way to calm them down.

"But Yuffie!! What happened? Are you alright?" Yuna worriedly asks, running past Olette to stand beside Vincent next to my bed.

"YUFFIE-CHAN!! Are you alright?! Does it hurt?! Where do you hurt?!"

Ya!! What happened? Why didn't we know about it till today? And why haven't we heard from you since Friday?! You never told us you tried out for the Girl's Basketball team!! Vincent was the one that had to tell us all!!

"I WAS going to tell you!! I just... Just had some things on my mind.... that left me a bit pre-occupied... But I WAS going to tell you guys!!"

Looking between each other, they let out a sigh at my response. Olette turned to Vincent, "Shoo! We need to have a girl talk! No boys allowed!"

Wide-Eyed, Vine and I were left to stare at her, quickly trying to defend him I blurt out, "He was here before you guys though...."

Okay that was a weak defense, but still, it's the thought that counts.

"To bad! We're going to have a girl talk now though! So Vincy, Out you go!" Selphie declares, pointing to the door.

Blinking, he lightly smiles and makes him way out the door, not even looking back at me. That stung.

Once the door closed behind us, there was no using stop them.

"WHY DID SARA KNOW YOU WHERE HEAR BEFORE WE DID?! I THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR BEST FRIENDS?!"

"YOU SOOOO HAVE A CRUSH ON VINCENT!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE THE SIGNS!!"

"Are you alright Yuffie? Why are you in the hospital? What happened? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

They all started talking at the same time, I couldn't register who was who. Wait. I think talking is to nice of a term to give the loudest two things I heard.

"STOP YELLING!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

That silenced them real good I should think. Looking at all of them, I take in a deep breathe of air, "Yuna talk first," halting the protests that the other two were going to make in no time if I didn't stop them, I answered why I wanted Yuna first, "She didn't shout at the top of her lungs like you guys did."

Cursing under their breathe, they started to protest:

"THAT'S UNFAIR YUFFIE!!!"

"BUT I NEED ANSWERS FOR MY QUESTION!!! YUFFIE-CHAN!!!!"

"Too bad, shut your mouth and wait for your turn, Yuna?"

"May I start asking questions then?" She smiled at me, gratefully.

"Shoot."

"Are you alright?! Why are you in the hospital? What happened to you? Are you hurt, at all? Are you okay? Injured anywhere?"

Sweat-dropping at how many questions she had for me, " I'm fine, I fainted, nothing really happened, I'm not hurt at all don't worry, like I said I'm fine, and no I'm not injured." I finished with a short breathe in-between everything, "Is that all?" I breath once more.

"One last." She responded sweetly. Out of my 3 best friends, I can count on her not to scream at anything I do, thank GOD for that! "Why did you faint?"

"Well..... I was.... tired.... hehehe... NEXT!!" I try to avoid saying anything else.

"MY TURN!!" Selphie and Olette bellow as soon as they get the opportunity at the same time. Blinking, they begin to glare at each other.

"Olette? You first...." I hope I didn't regret this later.

Triumphantly smiling, Olette turns to me and inhales a deep gush of air, "WHY DID SARA KNOW YOU WHERE HEAR BEFORE WE DID?! I THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR BEST FRIENDS?!" ........... Maybe I really should have left her for last.

"Well..... I don't know how she even heard I was here, I did NOT tell her! Ask Vince....... or Sara herself!" I quickly think of a reply, looking at her face, she was still glaring at me, hands on hips.... and pouting... ya that was there to, "Anything else?" I weakly try to smile at her.

Still glaring at me, with the pouty face and the hands on hip pose still, I find myself crawling or inching AWAY from her. She looked terrifying. Without warning, however, she broke into a huge broad grin. Blinking, I try to register my thoughts which mainly went around the word, 'huh?'

"I'm satisfied! Selph! You're turn!" Skipping away merrily, she went to stand next to Yuna, still smiling. She's scaring me.

"My turn? FINALLY!! Okay! One question and an accusation coming your way Yuff!" Taking a dramatic big breathe, she turns to look straight into my face, I didn't have time to prepare for whatever happened next, "_**YOU SOOOO HAVE A CRUSH ON VINCENT!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE THE SIGNS OR THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!**_" She screeched. I swear the farthest room down the hall could hear her word for word.

Blinking, I just stared at her. My ears couldn't hear anything. At all.

"I think you made me deaf, Selph." I mutter, rubbing my ears with my hands.

Grinning, she smiles proudly at herself, like that was something to be proud of.

"Can you say that all again? But... without the shouting part?" I whisper, still rubbing my ears.

"Fine! Why did you not TELL ME that you SOOO have a crush on VINCENT!!" She basically says, emphasizing parts she thought were important.

Blushing, I looked away, "I do not!"

That got the other 2 interested, "YOU DO?! OMG YUFFIE!! WHY DIDN'T YOU tell US?!"

"I DO NOT!!" I countered back, still blushing.

"Oh. My. GAWD!!! The three shouted, grabbing each other's arms. How could Yuna join them?!

"We can go on a double date Yuffie!" She said excitedly to me. Oh no. NO!! NO DOUBLE GOOSHY GOOSHY DATE!!!

"Eheh... I think I'll pass."

"Did you confess?!" Olette eagerly leans towards me, "You better not have!! It goes against ALL the rules of a relationship! Men. Ask. FIRST!!"

"W-Wait! I'm not comfortable with this topic!" Yuffie hopelessly protest against them. They still talked amongst themselves.

"WHAT ABOUT RENO!!" Selphie suddenly declares.

The other two gasped.

"We've got a dilemma..."

"Who are you going to choose?"

"Reno IS kind of cute..."

"Did he confess to you?"

"Omg DID HE?!"

"What about VINCENT?!"

"ONE AT A TIME!!" I shout once again. Shoot, my throat is starting to hurt again. But that sure silenced them.

"I don't like Reno, even if he did confess there is no way I'm going to say yes, and NO for me he's not cute! And I only like Vi-" I stopped myself just in time, I didn't say his name... So they couldn't know, right?

"OMG YOU REALLY DO LIKE VINCENT!!" The three screamed together, once more grabbing each others arms.

"BE QUIET!! HE CAN HEAR YOU!!"

Giggling among themselves, they covered their mouths and gathered around me. Why oh why where they so loud?

Selphie, curious as always started looking at my night stand, "Hey, Yuff?"

Turning to look at her, I raise an eyebrow, "Ya?"

"What's this?" She holds up the letter in her hand.

Paling, I try to reach out for the letter again, "Give me that!!" I call out.

Cunningly, she avoids my grasps and runs around to Yuna and Olette.

"If you don't give that to me, i'll tell everyone you still sleep with a night light!" Last resort.

"BUT YUFFIE!!" She protests.

"I mean it!" I retort. No way am I letting them read it before me.

Defeated, she hands me the letter, "That's the last time I'm telling YOU anything!" She wails.

"Fine!" I retort again, holding the letter securely next to me.

"Think about it Selphie, that letter must be really important to her otherwise she wouldn't have done that!" Yuna soothed her, trying to get rid of that sad look on her face.

"Ya... YA! That must be it!" She cheered up immediately, smiling at me as if nothing happened. Wow... her mood swings scare me. She was tearing just a second ago.

"What is it?" Olette asks curiously.

"W-well, on Thursday, I got a love letter, DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" I stop them from gushing out or talking between each other, "Talk and I won't say another word." I threaten, looking between them, "I got this Saturday night.. I lost it.... then Vincent gave it back to m-"

"VINCENT?!" They bellow the same time, again.

"Yes?"

They turn to look at the door.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry again if I don't update often, In any of my stories.**

**Words:**

**Eto - Well (in a thinking way, when you're thinking on how to answer something)**

_**ME WARNING YOU I SHALL ONLY UPDATE WITH 48 REVIEWS!!! XD If it is unreasonably my apologies!! Sometimes writers need motivation, just like famous authors have their fan mail, Us fanfic writers really on you reviews to motivate us!! SO I NEED 48 REVIEWS!!!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ironic Scenario Chapter 15**

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII.

Rating: T

A/N: Hello Weaver, the point of postponing it is to create drama :P Sorry if it gets annoying though XD

Reviewer Number??? Yes, I believe you are right XD It was an experiment :P Don't worry XD That sounds harsh, and yes you do need reviews, writers, I learned not to do it =.= so much more pressure =.= But oh well! I enjoy writing it! ANYWAY!! You learn from your mistakes don't you!!

YuffiexVincent4EVA, glad for your strong support! XD And I made it longer for you!! Hope you like it!!

~Thank you!~

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

"Think about it Selphie, that letter must be really important to her otherwise she wouldn't have done that!" Yuna soothed her, trying to get rid of that sad look on her face.

"Ya... YA! That must be it!" She cheered up immediately, smiling at me as if nothing happened. Wow... her mood swings scare me. She was tearing just a second ago.

"What is it?" Olette asks curiously.

"W-well, on Thursday, I got a love letter, DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" I stop them from gushing out or talking between each other, "Talk and I won't say another word." I threaten, looking between them, "I got this Saturday night.. I lost it.... then Vincent gave it back to m-"

"VINCENT?!" They bellow the same time, again.

"Yes?"

They turn to look at the door.

* * *

"VINCY!!!" Selphie screams, shocked and wide eyed, "What are you doing here?!" She starts to interrogate him, approaching him and pulling him into the room, or farther IN the room.

"I heard you screaming." He bluntly says, answering her question. Oh so he answers HER questions and not MINE?!

"Girls scream all the time! There's nothing to worry about." She grins at him.

Making quick eye contact with Olette, Yuna walks over to Selphie and whispers something into her ear. A hint of awareness flickered in her eyes and she smiled her 'Selphie-grin', as we like to call it, "VINCY!! I need you to come get breakfast for Yuffie with me!!"

Blinking at her sudden outburst, he hesitantly looks at me, back to Selphie, and back to me again. Seeing where his eyes are going, Selphie rolls her eyes, "Come ON Vincy! She's going to be here when we get back! Let's go! The longer you take, the longer it will take for us to get back!"

Smiling reassuringly at him, I turn away from him and make small chit chat with Yuna about what she did yesterday.

"Sure, let's go." I hear him say to Selphie, seeing him leave through the corner of my eye.

"So when do you think you're going to be discharged Yuffie?" Yuna politely asks me, warmly and with a gentle smile on her face. Near opposite of Selph.

"Tonight? Has to be sometime today. I'm perfectly fine after all." I confidently reply, chin held up.

"That's good to here." Her smile slightly widens and she innocently tilts her head to the sides. She reminds me too much of my mother.

"Yuffie! We need to discuss your plans with Vincent!" Olette butts in. Her eyes bore into mine and flamed up in determination, "I can at least see ONE person get her happily ever romance story!"

"You have Hayner, plan your own 'Happily Ever After'." I mutter back at her.

"HAH! Hayner and I?! Get real Yuff, we're strictly childhood best friends! Besides, he's an idiot." She snorts.

"Me and Vincent are childhood best friends, no? So why should we be different?"

"Because you SOO like him! There is a DIFFERENCE!!" She defends her point, her eyes still burning with determination.

"And Hayner likes you, as far as I'm concerned there is no difference." I retort, I was not planning to loose this argument, looks like I'm in the lead too.

"H-HE DOES NOT!!" She 'wittily' responds.

"Yuna?"

"Sorry to say Olette, but the whole school knows he likes you." She calmly responds, occupying herself by staring out the window at the still rising sun. It must be what? 6:30?

"YUNA!!"

"But I do have to agree with Olette as well, Yuffie. We need to discuss how we are going to approach Vincent with this," Yuna remained to stay neutral between us both, "That's why we had Selphie distract him. Let's not waste our opportunity shall we?" She turns to look at us both, still warmly smiling at us.

"I agree!" Olette backed her up, trying to make us forget about the 'Hayner' topic.

"One condition." I say, stuck onto my point.

"What?"

"We talk about you and Hayner after this."

"DEFINITELY NOT!!"

"Take it or leave it." Victory is MINE!

"Now now, both of you, let's take a deep breath shall we? No fighting!" Yuna steps in, trying to resolve our argument.

"Who's fighting?" Someone says, not one of us.

"VINCY!! WE FORGOT TO GET WATER!!"

Selphie pops up again out of nowhere, and grins at us, "We brought you food Yuff~chan! We just forgot your water! COME ON VINCY!!" They both disappeared again, Selphie dragging him by the arm since he was holding the food tray.

"You think he heard us?" I worriedly ask.

"Vince? Nah!!" Olette dismisses the topic readily.

"It's possible..." Yuna murmurs to herself, lost in thought.

"IT IS?!" I scream horrified, paling at the thought.

"Don't tease her Yuna! Course he didn't!" Olette tries to reassure me, she's not doing a good job.

"No matter how you think of it Olette, there's a high possibility that he did hear it. Think about it, he could have been outside the door, remember how he just came in out of nowhere?" Yuna still deep in thought confirms my worst nightmare.

"NOOOOO!" I cry out like a spoiled child that didn't get what she wanted on her birthday.

"Come on Yuff-chan, it's not that bad!" Yuna reassured me, "Shall we talk about that anonymous letter you've been getting?" She asks helpfully. Her presence can reassure anyone, like an angels sometime. She deserves better than Tidus, but like I'll ever tell her that.

"Right, anyway, Vince already knows about it." Why is he still in my mind? I'm acting like an over obsessed fool.

They both blank at that, freezing where they stand and staring, but seeing nothing. I look between them both, "Guys? ~Hello~? Oy! Guys! You there?"

"Vince already knows about the letters?" They ask the same time, word for word.

"Um... ya... is that important?" I dumbly ask.

"YES IT IS!! WHEN DID HE FIND OUT ABOUT IT?!" Olette was the first to snap out and back into reality, running to right beside me.

"He said that he knew since day 1... why is that important?"

"IT JUST IS!!" She silences my argument, "How could he know since day 1?" she ponders.

"It's possible that he spotted the person put it in, isn't it?" Yuna questions, pacing back and forth.

"He said that he had a good clue who the person who sent it was." I say, trying to get their attention.

"That confirms it...." Yuna listened, but continued to pace back and forth.

"Why don't we open the letter?" Olette eagerly asks.

"Sure." I shrug, I don't really mind at this point. Handing the letter over to her, I lean back against my bed post again.

"You haven't opened it?" Olette questions me, angry at my lack of enthusiasm I'm sure.

"I never got the chance to," I defend myself, "Open it." Even Yuna leans in closer to her to try and see it.

Opening it without and hesitation, they pull out the letter inside. Analyzing it for a second, Olette reads it out: "The world is undeniably an unsolved mystery, hence chance after chance shall represent itself throughout history, though thy must grasp our few opportunities in life, we only have this time to live without strife. Love, Your secret admirer."

"~Aawww~" Yuna and Olette say together after the latter read it.

"He was right." I murmured, thinking to myself.

"Who was right?" Yuna asked.

"Vincent was right."

"About what?" Olette asked this time.

"The letter, he already knew what was inside, he told me those lines himself."

"WHAT?!" They screamed simultaneously, "HE KNEW WHAT WAS INSIDE?!"

"Ya." I look up at them, blinking at their reaction.

"WHEN THE THING WASN'T EVEN OPEN YET?!" Olette screamed alone.

"Ya." I was getting annoyed with their non-stop screaming.

"YUFFIE!! VINCENT MUST BE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER!!" Yuna tells me, screaming just as loud as Selphie and Olette. I never knew she had that much lung power in her.

Wait.

"I-I'm sorry Yuna, I don't think I heard you correctly. Repeat please?" I ask nervously.

"Vincent is your secret admirer." She bluntly puts it, without the shouting.

"That's impossible Yuna! I mean come on! That's not like Vince and you know it!" I laughed at her, that was a funny joke. VINCENT sending it to me? A real crack up!

"I'm guna call Vincent, let's go Yuna?" Olette turns to look at her eagerly.

"Let's go! We have to find him!" She replies excitedly.

"Find who?"

Jumping out of our skins, we turn to look at the door.

"VINCENT!!! We were just going to look for you!" Olette happily exclaims, thrilled.

Blinking, he turns to look at me and I meet him with a surprised stare. He wasn't getting an answer from me, especially since I had no idea what was happening.

"Why were you just going to look for Vincy?" Selphie pops up once more.

"SELPHIE!!! We need to talk to the doctor when she's going to be released! All three of us! Got it!" Olette made some sort of eye contact with her, some sort of signal at least.

"Okay! Let's go! SEE YOU VINNY!!" Selphie happily exclaims, giving Vincent yet another NEW nickname.

They all ran out together side by side, giggling the way out together, occasionally looking back at me and laughing all over again, talking behind their hands into each other's ears. That annoyed me.

"What was that all about?" Vincent asks after you couldn't hear them anymore, they shut the door behind them as they went out.

"They wanted to leave us alone I'm betting."

"Why?" He raises a quizzical brow, "They wanted to kick me out of here so bad at first and now they want to leave us alone?"

"They have some ludicrous idea that you sent me the secret admirer thing." I waved my hand, enacting my thoughts on it.

"What would you do if I did?" He curiously asks, prickling on my nerves I'm sure.

D-Did you?!" I stutter out, shocked at the possibility.

"If you answer my question I'll answer yours." He calmly replies, sitting back onto the chair and crossing his ankle, folding his arms across his chest and watching my every move.

"W-Welll..... I dunno what I'd think." I blushed straight after I said that. How was I suppose to react?! I was practically OBSESSED with this guy.

Silence.

This time I wasn't planning on interrupting it, this time he was the one fidgeting underneath it.

Sparing him I start a conversation, "D-Did you hear what we were talking about earlier?"

"With all the screaming?"

Slowly nodding my head, I clench my hands together and stare at them. Long and hard.

"Yes, I heard most of it."

"Most?"

"That is correct."

"What parts of it."

"The end."

"I see."

Silence.

Blushing like mad, I refuse to make eye contact with him.

"I thought you hated silence."

"Sometimes one can welcome it."

"You changed your mind in less than an hour?"

"So?" I retort, I'm still edgy and jumpy.

"Curious," He shrugged, "What are you doing after you're released?" He asked.

Blinking up at him, I started thinking '_Is he asking me OUT?_' and I was getting delusional with the thought, "If I get out today, I have plans with Sara." I stay on topic.

"I see. Are you still working on your 'Secret Admirer' plot?"

"The three of them have taken a STRONG interest in him." I sigh, slumping onto my headboard.

"How strong is their interest?" His ears perked with curiosity.

"Yuna says I should accept it and go on a double date with her and Tidus."

"You accepted?" He asked surprised.

"What kind of person do you take me for?!" I asked insulted and offended, but the same time jokingly. I could see him smile at that, "I said no obviously."

"If it were me would you have said yes?" He boldly asks. It caught me slightly off guard.

"A human never knows what they'll do unless they're placed under that situation." I cleverly respond, he has no come back for that.

"Touche." He beat me again, darn.

Standing up and placing the chair back under the bed, he sits next to me on bed right next to me. Stiffening, I had no idea what to expect, "Vince?" I nervously ask, "W-What are ya doing?"

"An experiment." He calmly replies, placing his hand on my thighs, I swear my face was as red as a tomato now.

"W-Why are you experimenting on me?" I gulp.

"Who do the three think sent you the letter?" He butts in, ignoring my question.

"T-They think it was Reno...... or you..." I stutter out again.

"Reno?" I think there was an edge to his voice, I can't be sure.

"Y-Ya, they say he fits the general description of a 'Secret Admirer'."

"There's a description?"

"Don't ask me. I had no idea what they were talking about. After they read the letter, they were set that it was you."

He smirked at that, "I see. Yuffie?"

"Ya?" I responded, looking away and thanking GOD that his hands were off my thigh.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Liked you? Vince, we're childhood best friends! I liked you since we were kids dummy!" Not getting what he meant by 'like' I reply.

"I didn't mean like as in FRIEND like, I meant crush or love like?" He whispered in my ear.

Turning redder than I already was, I stuttered my answer out, "W-What ar-re yo-you talk-talking about?!" I could have screamed.

"Remember? I heard the last bit of the conversation."

Looking down at my lap again, I didn't know what to say, "For a few months now." That was all I could say.

"I see." He replied, I didn't let him see my face. I was to ashamed for that, I still had my pride to defend, "I beat you at that too."

Blinking, I look up at him, "Huh?"

I was interrupted by him planting a kiss straight on my lips. Blanking, I couldn't think anymore, I faintly felt his hands caress my cheek, I succumbed under my own defenses.

Closing my eyes, I lean into him and I feel him smile into my lip at my approach, he wrapped his other arm around waist pulling me even closer to his body and I couldn't have been happier. Breathing him in, I smelt that trace of cinnamon I smelled last night, and just like last night, I thought it was heavenly. Breathing him in more, I accidently opened my mouth slightly. He used that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, I gasp at the approach. Wrapping my arms around his back, I didn't want anyone to interrupt this.

Hearing footsteps from the hallway, Vincent groaned and got off the bed, placing himself back onto the chair. But not before whispering into my ear, "We can finish that off later." With a small smirk and wink to go with it.

Grinning broadly at that, I turn away to hide the blush. My face was near normal again, but I know that if I try to think of that moment that just passed, my face will turn bright red again.

"Yuffie~chan!!" Selphie burst in enthusiastically, it was obvious though that she had no idea what just happened. Otherwise she'd never have interrupted. Spotting the food tray that was still left on the bed side table, she starts to accuse Vincent, "VINCY!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU FEED YUFF~CHAN HER FOOD?! What kind of future boyfriend are YOU?!" That last remark send a fresh trail of blush to dominate my face.

"We were having... a lively discussion," he made a side way glance to wink at me, "So we didn't really have time for that."

Shrugging, Selphie continues to prance her way into the room, "You can be discharged later on today! Shall we have a celebratory party?! Can I invite the people!? PLEASE?!"

Sweat-dropping at her enthusiasm I quickly answer, "No thanx Selph, I'm too tired for that."

"If you sleep will you be okay?"

"No thanx Selphie, seriously." I smile at her sincerely, it's the thought that counts, "Where are the other two?"

"They're calling our moms to pick us up! Or... did you want us to stay?" She curiously asks, leaning in towards me again.

"It's okay, GO!" I laugh at her face, it was.... a unique image.

"OKAY!!" She happily smiles, running out of the room happily.

"SEE YOU VINNY!! YUFFIE~CHAN!!" She suddenly stops short, "Oh, Hi Doctor Strife!!"

"Selphie, correct?"

"HAI!!"

"Is Yuffie in there?"

"Yup! But she's with her boyfriend! I advise you don't disturb!" She giddily responds, still smiling her mouth away.

"I have a quick announcement for her, that's all."

"OKAY!!" She smiled again, bouncing away from us.

"Yuffie-san." He calmly walks in, stopping in the middle of the door frame, "Mr. Valentine." He acknowledges, nodding at him.

Politely, Vincent nod back at him.

"Yes Doctor Strife?"

"You are free to go as soon as you please." He stated, emotionlessly.

"Thank you." I smile happily, that news was great, and today seemed to be like it couldn't get better.

"Have a pleasant day. You both." He bows, walking away again.

Silence.

"Why did you kiss me?" I blurt out.

"You still haven't figured it out?" He chuckles at me, his eyes sparkling as soon as he his eyes met mine.

"Figured what out?"

"Yuffie, yuffie, yuffie." He repeated my name silently, chuckling at my 'ignorance' as he'd call it. Standing up and pushing the chair back underneath the bed, he sat down next to me. Whispering into my ear, he said: "I sent you those letters."

Blanking, I just stared, "You DID?!" I questioned, I wondered what I was questioning, him sending it to me or my sanity? "WHY?!"

"Because I love you," He remained whispering into my ear, "For years. Beat you at that." He chuckled into my ear.

"Oh....." I murmured, cherishing the breathe he made into my ear

"Want to go out later?" He asked me, his fingers starting to roam my throat.

"I have an appointment with Sara." I tried to think properly, remember dates that I was suppose to and other unclear things.

"Cancel?" He whispered again, his fingers gone from my throat. Looking at him, he was sitting up straight next to me, both of us leaning on the headboard. I saw how our hands were next to each other. Acting out of impulse, I intertwined our hands together, he did the same. I will NEVER accuse Yuna on being to gooshy gooshy romancy with me, or how Selphie and Olette fantasize about their own romantic ending. I was happy with mine.

"I'll see what I can pull. But I have a question for you!" I accused him, not pulling back my hand.

"What's the question?"

"Why did you have to do something so cliché."

"Secret Admirer letter?"

"Ya."

"Because you couldn't do it."

"So... It's an Ironic Scenario."

* * *

**A.N: FINISHED!! FINALLY!! HAHA!!! ACHIEVMENT!! (If you want an epilogue TELL ME!!!) REVIEW TO ME!!! DO NOT HESITATE!! Arigato :P**

**Apologies if it were a bit OC on Vince side, but I sort of got stuck XD my bad!!**


	16. Epilogue

**Ironic Scenario Epilogue**

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VII.

Rating: T

A/N: ~Hello again everybody!~ This is the last chapter, and it's really not even a chapter to start of with. It's the epilogue that I promised you I would write! And here it is! -claps- Oh well, Thank you for all of you who have ever reviewed, all your reviews meant a lot to me! So special thanks to:

Mimi-sama (this is the LAST TIME)

RyeRye-Chann

Fanged-spirit

Weaver

Reviewer Number???

KoKoDisco

YuffiexVincent4EVA

Selendrii

Always-kh

ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess

AND, even if this is only the epilogue, PLEASE REVIEW!! It still means a lot to me!!!!!!

~Thank you!~

* * *

**On the Previous Chapter:**

"I'll see what I can pull. But I have a question for you!" I accused him, not pulling back my hand.

"What's the question?"

"Why did you have to do something so cliché."

"Secret Admirer letter?"

"Ya."

"Because you couldn't do it."

"So... It's an Ironic Scenario."

* * *

It's already been 2 months since then, and things have... changed. To say the least.

Definitely changed.

Vincent and I are still going out, so I'm at my happiest right now. We're together all the time, and everyone knows that were a couple, in school and out of school. That broke a few hearts, surprisingly it broke hearts on BOTH sides.... Well I shouldn't be surprised about Reno though. He kept sending me letters and emails and saying to me in person, "YUFFIE-SAMA!! MY LOVE!! COME BACK TO ME!! T-THAT PERSON WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS I DO!! MY LOVE!! YUUFFIIIEEE!! MY GODDESS DIVINE!!" And such.

It was annoying, to say the least. I know Vincent wasn't all that happy with it either, but what's to be expected? He was my boyfriend. He always gets annoyed after either hearing him say it, or reading his declarations through the letters AND the emails that he sees. Who can blame him? I'm sure that he is sorely tempted to smack some common sense into the red-headed idiot. I have to agree that I want to too. And on more than one occasion I really did believe I was going to, my fist was itching to at least. But right now it looks like I had a better restraint for it than he did. That's an all time first. But any-who, we managed to restrain our anger together, he took it out by staying with me longer and ignoring him, and I mainly took it out during basketball practice by shooting loads of hoops... which Reno STILL insist on coming to see!! Vince comes as well which to me is a good thing, even though Reno glares at him the entire time, still with his megaphone and the headbands..... he keeps shouting at me to continue on and to fight hard and blah. Believe it or not... to top if of... I was still getting those glares from some of the girls, I just continued to ignore them though, what could they do to me? Seriously?

Better question: What do they SEE in him?!

And now that brings me to my second point: That newspaper girl. She hates me. She loathes me. That was clear, she still insisted on being the main person to ask me questions after practice, but she always had this edge to her voice and she always glared at me during practice and I was 100% sure that she was wishing I would trip over and make an utter fool of myself in front of Vincent. I'm betting that she hopes that after I do that, he would realize that he doesn't like me and go to her. She's an Idiot. Since for one, it never happened and would never happen, and secondly instead of making a fool of myself: I became Vice Captain of the team. Sara said I earned it and she became insistent that I one of her all time best friends, and not only on the team, and that pretty soon I was going to surpass her and become full on captain. For some reason.... I wasn't so thrilled after hearing that. Too much pressure. I'm betting it's because she kept clinging onto me wherever I went. That made Selphie, Olette and Yuna like her less. A lot less.

Maybe I shouldn't add Yuna in there, she didn't mind all that much, quiet the opposite, she welcomed Sara!! They were always talking about boys since apparently, before Yuna and Tidus went out, Sara had a MAJOR crush on him!! That made me gape for a while. I didn't see what was so good about him. Honestly, I didn't! I mean... okay he's nice, I accept that and can't deny it. He's smart as well, not outstanding.... but then again not everyone is and that's not a big deal to start of with....... and he loves Yuna and only wants the best for her, so in my book that makes him a decent guy and I can rest assured that he won't do anything hurt her, but sadly that's as far as it goes. I don't like him aside from that... Okay that's even more harsh. Let's just say it this way: I like him, but don't understand how to have... more than friendly feelings with him. Same goes for a lot of guys though... Scratch that! It goes for all guys except Vincent.

Back to Sara anyway, she got along with Olette and Selphie pretty quickly afterwards, much to my dismay. All 4 of them dragged me to watch Twilight with them in the theatre, ignoring my unheeded protest much to my horror, I kept saying things such as, "I-I have plans with Vincent!!" or, "I-I need to do homework!!" and last of all, "I DON'T WANT TO!!" All of this was ignored as they pushed me onto the seat and tied my arms to the chair, they went to far there. I was thirsty halfway though the movie and I couldn't get my bloody drink!!

Back to the topic of Vincent and I though, he INSISTED that we have a double date with Tidus and Yuna, much to my protest, Yuna agreed and I got dragged to Italianis with them. Italian food.... Over priced food.... I WILL admit that the food was delicious, but.... overpriced... and Yuna and Tidus were all lovey dovey together!! It was UNBEARABLE!! Vincent didn't seem to mind that much at all, but I LOATHED it!! How could anyone be like that?! Or STAND it!! Disgusting.

This was gonna be a long 'rest-of-my-life', I'm going to stay with Vincent forever though... or as long as I can. Till death do us part. For once I can totally agree with that statement. He loves me! Sometimes, it's just that thought alone that makes me go all gooshy inside and lets me understand why Tidus and Yuna can act like that without feelings embarrassed. After that scene at the hospital when we were together, he certainly kept his promise. I now fully understand the term 'actions speak louder than words', since for Vincent, it fits him perfectly.

Just like he promised, we kissed. It can't really be described as a kiss though, it was a full blown make out session! And I enjoyed every single second of it. Darn everyone that came into the room to interrupt it! Darn Tifa, darn the basketball coach, darn the rest of my classmates, darn them all! They ruined such a sweet moment and BLEH!! I couldn't look them straight in the face without glaring at them, that make Vincent laugh. Or at least... Smirk often and bitting down at his lip to conceal a laugh.

BIGGEST SHOCKER FOR ME YET!!! TIFA AND DR. STRIFE WERE GOING OUT!!!! When Tifa was there, since she was my moms friend or something, Cloud-sensei comes in to check on me and they KNEW EACH OTHER!! That itself was a shocker, and I sure as hell wasn't the only shocked one!! Vince mirrored my face, and half of the boys that came to see me started crying at the loss of their 'crush'.

The only person that thought it was sweat was Olette. Of course. She's a pure romantic on so many scary levels. When she found out how Vincent confessed to me she started squealing like a maniac and covering her face in bliss then hugging me so tightly that I couldn't breathe, she then started carrying me and jumping up and down in the process.

It scared me.

That was already an understatement though.

There is only one thing that has yet to happen though!! ........ Scratch that make it two:

1.) Hayner has to confess to Olette

2.) Reno has to get over me

Yup. That sounds about right. Hayner has to bloody confess to Olette, take Vince as a role model possibly, she'd be thrilled if he confessed as romantically. If that were possible. And she'd leap up at it, no doubt. Poor Pence, all alone...... Wait... Selphie and Pence..... That's not a bad idea... They could work.... I think. Anyway! Reno! He has to get with Sara or I will die! Two things that mister has to do: Get over me, confess to Sara.

Okay maybe we need to add fall for Sara first, but I'm sure that that won't take too long.

Since when that happens, we can all live happily... Too Happily yes, but oh well! You can't let time pass you by, and I intend not to.

The rest of my life I was only going to spend it with one person: Vincent.

I love him. And he loves me.

That's all I need to know to be happy, the rest can just fall into place later. That one line is all I need to motivate me to wake up and to smile. Anything else can happen and I'll be fine, just as long as I have Vincent. I know he feels the same way. So....

This is our Happily Ever After.

~The End~

* * *

Apologies if it's not ideal, or if it was to long, or to short or whatever. But... here it is!! It took a while to get up... I blame my timetable =.= Darn homework.. Darn it to hell =.=

Once more sorry if the ending is not ideal!!


End file.
